


A hosszabbik út

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Valami történik Hermione időnyerőjével, így 1978-ban találja magát.Hogyan oldja meg a helyzetet úgy, hogy következmények nélkül térhessen vissza 1998-ba?Ez egy történet szerelemről, belső cívódásról, fájdalomról és kitartásról.E besorolás a csúnya beszéd, a szexuális utálások és erotikus tartalom miatt.#Snanger párosítás ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Remélem tetszeni fog ez a történet. Tudom, pár dolgot megváltoztattam a könyvhöz képest, szóval ha valamit „hibásnak” titulálnátok, nem az, mivel direkt írtam mást a sztori szempontjából.  
> AU: – Piton és Dumbledore túlélik a háborút, Narcissa és Bellatrix pedig ikertesók.

**~ Már jártam itt, igen!**

**Mikor is volt? Ki tudja már!**

**Ott künn a fű nem idegen, s az illatár,**

**a sóhajtás, a part sok fénye sem. ~ (Christina Rosetti)**

****

**_Első Fejezet – Szörnyű dolgok történtek varázslókkal, akik az idővel babráltak._ **

– Hol van Hermione? – kérdezte Ron ijedten Harryt, mivel a lány nem vacsorázott velük, és Ron a könyvtárban sem találta.

– Fogalmam sincs, de Ginny is kereste már délután – mondta elgondolkodva Harry.

– Jobb ha megyek, és beszélek McGalagonnyal. Találkozunk a klubhelységben, oké? – kérdezte feszülten Ron.

– Ne hülyéskedj, veled megyek, Ron – mondta Harry, és követte vörös barátját a házvezető tanáruk magánlakosztályához.

Ron bekopogtatott, és hamarosan az idősebb boszorkány ajtót nyitott.

– Mit tehetek magukért ilyen későn? Mr. Weasley? Mr. Potter? – kérdezte McGalagony, és először Ronra, aztán Harryre pillantott.

– Nem találjuk Hermionét – mondta kicsit hangosabban, zavartan Ron.

– Kérem nyugodjon meg, Mr. Weasley. Mikor látták utoljára? – kérdezte türelmesen McGalagony.

– Még ebéd előtt. Azt mondta a könyvtárba megy, hogy befejezze a háziját Pitonnak – hadarta Harry.

– Piton professzornak – javította ki McGalagony, és egy megrovó pillantást vetett a fiúra. – Nincs véletlenül a klubhelységben vagy a hálóban? – kérdezte kisvártatva a boszorkány.

– Nincsen. Ginny nem találta ott sem – mondta Ron aggódva.

– Értem. Azt hiszem ehhez én kevés vagyok. Kérem, kövessenek – mondta hosszas gondolkodás után a nő, majd becsukta lakosztálya ajtaját.

– Hová megyünk, tanárnő? – kérdezte Ron.

– Dumbledore professzorhoz – mondta a nő, mintha egyértelmű lenne, majd a szoborhoz masírozott amely a titkos lépcsőházat takarta, ami Dumbledore lakosztályához vezetett.

– Citrompor – mondta könnyedén mire a lépcső rögtön meg is jelent.

Mindhárman felálltak rá, és amint felértek McGalagony bekoptatott.

– Szabad – szólt hamarosan Dumbledore,  mire beléptek.

– Mit tehetek értetek, Minerva? Mindjárt este tíz óra van.

– Úgy tűnik, Miss Granger eltűnt, Albus.

– Ez meg, hogy lehetséges? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Jól halottad, Albus. Se Mr. Potter, se Mr. Weasley nem találta. Még Miss Weasley is átnézte a griffendél - tornyot.

– Értem. Harry, mikor láttad utoljára Miss Grangert?

– Még ebéd előtt, uram. Azt mondta a könyvtárba kell mennie.

– Nem viselkedett esetleg furcsán? – tűnődött el az idős mágus.

– Nem, uram. Habár kicsit feszültnek tűnt. Talán azért, mert el volt maradva a házi feladatával Piton professzor órájára.

– Feszült volt?

– Igen, uram. El is ejtette a könyveit, és véletlenül meglökött egy elsős hugrabugos lányt. Gyorsan felkapkodta a holmiját és elsietett. Azóta egyikünk sem látta – mondta Harry.

– Minerva, még mindig Miss Grangernél van az időnyerő?

 – Igen  – mondta McGalagony egy perc elteltével.

– Visszament az időben? – kérdezte riadtan Harry, és sokkal hangosabban, mint szerette volna.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, Harry. Az időnyerők nagyon érzékeny eszközök. Sokszor elég egy apró érintés, hogy működésbe jöjjenek. Azt mondtad, Miss Granger elesett?

– Nem, csak a könyveit ejtette el.

– Minerva, kérlek szólj Perselusnak – mondta Dumbledore, és McGalagony azonnal a kandallóhoz sietett, hogy hívja a férfi lakosztályát.

Hamarosan Piton megérkezett, és közelebb sétált Dumbledore asztalához.

– Mit tehetek érted ilyen későn, Albus? – kérdezte hűvösen, majd egy undorodott pillantást vetett Harryre és Ronra. Még a háború végeztével sem változtak érzései a két griffendélessel kapcsolatban.

– Miss Granger eltűnt – mondta meglehetősen nyugodtan Dumbledore.

– Hogy érted, hogy eltűnt? – kérdezte értetlenkedve Piton.

– Jól hallottál, Perselus. Megkérdezhetem, mit tudsz az időnyerőkről?

– Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem adtál egy időnyerőt annak a tudálékos kis mitugrásznak – mondta dühösen Piton.

– Még harmadikos korában adtam neki, Perselus. Hermione Granger az egyik legmegbízhatóbb diákunk – válaszolt Dumbledore helyett McGalagony, mire Piton csak egy dühös pillantásra méltatta.

– Milyen időnyerő, Minerva? – kérdezte végül a sötét ruhás varázsló hosszas gondolkodás után.

– A legegyszerűbb amit találtam – mondta McGalagony.

– Az anyagát kérdeztem – dünnyögte türelmetlenül Piton

– Aranyból készült. Vannak rajta védelmező rúnák és aprócska brazil lápisz lazuli kristályok a szélén.

– Gratulálok, ezek szerint sikerült odaadnod Hollóháti Hedvig időnyerőjét – mondta hűvösen Piton, mire McGalagony csak bólintott.

– Mi a gond? – kérdezte érdeklődve Harry.

– Potter, tudja miért a kék a Hollóhát - ház színe? – kérdezte Piton.

– Nem, uram – rázta meg a fejét Piton.

– Sejthettem volna. A lápisz lazuli színe kék – mondta szarkasztikusan, majd folytatta. – Mit tud a lápisz lazuliról, Potter?

– Ha minden igaz ez az a kő, amely megvédi a vámpírokat a napfénytől? – kérdezte Harry lesütött szemekkel, és egy hatalmasat nyelt.

– Igen, egyéb más? – gúnyolódott a bájitalmester.

– Nem tudom, uram – mondta Harry mire Piton haragosan nézett rá.

– Miért is tudná – mondta szarkasztikusan, majd Dumbledorera pillantott. –Albus?

– A lápisz lazuli memóriakőként is ismert. Azért tették az időnyerőre, hogy megőrizze az utazási célpontokat – mondta az idősebb varázsló, Piton pedig bólintott.

– Pontosan – mondta Piton, és ezúttal McGalagonyhoz fordult.

– Mit tudsz Hollóháti Hedvigről?

– Mire gondolsz, Perselus? – kérdezte feszülten McGalagony.

– Vámpír volt. Legalábbis Luna Lovegood ezt mondta nekem – mondta alig hallhatóan Ron.

– Igen, Weasley. Kivételesen Lovegood kisasszony nem tévedett. Hollóháti vámpír volt, vagyis az időnyerő egyben a védelmét is szolgálta, ezért még veszélyesebb. Ezt tudnod kellett volna, Minerva mielőtt egy felelőtlen, fiatal boszorkányra bíztad – mondta dühösen Piton.

– Ezt n… nem tudtam – mondta a nő lesütött szemekkel, és felsóhajtott. Hiába volt idősebb a férfinál, ennek ellenére is megrezzent szigorúságától.

– Mi történt Hermionéval? – kérdezte óvatosan Ron.

– Még nem tudom – mondta Piton.

– Mennyi lápisz kristály volt az időnyerőn? – kérdezte kisvártatva Dumbledore.

– Tizenkettő – válaszolta halkan McGalagony.

– Vagyis ha Miss Granger nem önszántából használta az eszközt, most tizenkét különböző helyen lehet – mondta Dumbledore mire Harryt kirázta a hideg.

– Lenyűgöző – mondta szarkasztikusan Piton, majd  egy halálos pillantást vetett McGalagonyra.

– Mégis milyen helyek? – kérdezte Ron, és megvakarta a fejét.

– Ki tudja merre járhatott Hollóháti Hedvig vagy bárki aki utána birtokolta az időnyerőt!?  Viszont akár a sötét középkorban is lehet Miss Granger vagy … rosszabb helyen – mondta gonoszan Piton, mire a két fiú teljesen elsápadt.

 – Hogy fog tudni visszajönni? – kérdezte aggódva Ron.

– Ha a rögzített úti célok egyikén kötött ki, akkor meg van az esélye, hogy sehogyan – mondta érzéketlenül Piton.

Harry álla leesett, Ron pedig majdnem elájult.

– Tovább szép estét – mondta szarkasztikusan a férfi mielőtt a kandallóhoz sétált.

– Perselus, várj egy kicsit – mondta Dumbledore, mire a magas, fekete hajú varázsló megállt.

– Minerva hibája – mondta a férfi egy vállrándítás kíséretében, majd a hopp porért nyúlt.

– Ki birtokolta az időnyerőt Miss Granger előtt? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

– Nálam volt, én pedig Sybilltől kaptam – mondta eltűnődve McGalagony.

– Remek, pont erre volt szükségünk, hogy flúgos Trelawney is benne legyen ebben az egészben – mondta szarkasztikusan Piton.

– Perselus? Elég legyen. Egy elveszett diákunkról van szó, egyébként pedig beszélhetnél kicsit több tisztelettel a kollégáidról.

– Sajnálom, Albus – gúnyolódott Piton, majd visszadobta a hopp port a vödörbe.

– Sybill honnan szerezhette az időnyerőt? – fordította vissza figyelmét Dumbledore McGalagonyhoz.

– Soha nem mondta, csak annyit mondott, hogy volt egy látomása, hogy nekem kell adnia, így odaadta és elrohant – mondta McGalagony elgondolkodva.

– Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley menjenek vissza a griffendél - toronyba. Holnap ígérem kiderítem, hogy mit tehetünk Miss Granger érdekében.

– Rendben, de mindenképp szeretnénk tudni mik a kilátásaink, uram, hisz Hermionéról van szó – mondta szomorkásan Harry.

Dumbledore bólintott mielőtt a két fiú kiment volna az irodájából.

– Van egy ötleted. Ismerem ezt a nézést – mondta Dumbledore mikor meglátta Piton arckifejezését.

– Minden időnyerőnek van egy párja, de, mint mind tudjuk ez pont olyan, mint azok a gängerek – mondta Piton, mire McGalagony kérdőn nézett rá.

– Ge.. micsoda?

– Doppelgänger, gonosz-ikertestvér, hasonmás, Minerva. Mikor egy időnyerőt elkészít a mestere, csinál neki egy párt, de ez a másik időnyerő sokkal instabilabb, és általában erős fekete mágiával bír – válaszolt a nőnek Piton helyett Dumbledore.

 – Még ha Hollóháti időnyerőjének lett is volna ikertestvére, valószínűleg elpusztult volna az első háborúban – mondta McGalagony.

– Az tény és való, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem rajong az időnyerőkért, de lehet ezúttal szerencsénk lesz. Mit mondasz Albus?

– Nem nekünk kell az időnyerő, hanem Miss Grangernek, de mint tudjuk,  az iker időnyerő felettébb veszélyes – mondta elgondolkodva Dumbledore, majd hozzátette. – Holnap reggel mindkettőtöket várlak. Küldök egy baglyot a minisztériumba, és elkérem tőlük a regisztrált időnyerőkről vezetett archívumot.

– Remek – mondta McGalagony, Piton pedig bólintott.

Hamarosan mindketten elhagyták az igazgatói irodát.


	2. Chapter 2

**Második Fejezet – Tények és a valóság**

Hermione felnyögött amikor visszanyerte az eszméletét. Rettenetesen fájt a feje, és nem tudta, hol van.

– Legalább Roxfortban maradtam – sóhajtotta végül mikor felismerte szeretett iskolája ódon falait. Egy seprűs szekrényben volt. Lassan felállt, leporolta szoknyáját és kilépett.

Az iskola ugyanolyannak tűnt, leszámítva, hogy nem ismert fel senkit.

– Hol a fészkes fenében vagyok? – kérdezte magától alig hallhatóan, de volt aki mégis meghallotta.

– Roxfortban? Te jó ég mennyit ittál tegnap este? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan egy magas, fekete hajú, szemüveges fiú. Griffendéles egyenruhát viselt, és valahogy nagyon ismerősnek tűnt Hermione számára.

– Harry? – kérdezte megzavarodva a lány.

– Ki a franc az a Harry? A nevem James. Bakker hol voltál az elmúlt hét évben? Nem ismerlek még látásból sem – mondta James, és felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Sajnálom, uhm… új diák vagyok. A nevem Hermione…  Jones – hazudta a lány egy erőltetett mosoly kíséretében.

– Értem. Na és beszéltél már az igazgatóval?

– Még nem – rázta meg a fejét a lány.

– De mégis griffendéles egyenruhád van. Érdekes – mondta hitetlenkedve James.

Hermione már válaszolt volna, mikor három másik fiú érkezett.

– James. Hol voltál? Basszus már mindenhol kerestünk – kérdezte az egyikük.

Hermione hamar felismerte a fiút, Sirius Black volt az.  Már ekkor is félhosszú, göndör hajat hordott, akárcsak az ő idejében, leszámítva persze, hogy sokkal fiatalabb volt.

– Sirius, éppen olvasgattam amikor eszembe jutott egy fantasztikus szívatás Pipogyusz ellen, csak az a gond, hogy nem találom – mondta nevetve James.

 – Kit érdekel az a nyomorék? Jobb dolgod is van, nem? – kérdezte vállat vonva egy magas, rövid, barna hajú fiú.

 _– Remus Lupin_ – könyvelte el Hermione, mivel azonnal felismerte a hangját. Aztán észrevette az alacsony, kövérkés, rövid hajú fiút aki Lupin mögött áll. – _Ő biztosan Féregfark – g_ ondolta Hermione, és kirázta a hideg.

– Oh na és ő kicsoda? – kérdezte vigyorogva Sirius, majd végigmérte Hermionét, aki persze akarta ellenére elpirult.

– Bocsi, Hermione Jones vagyok. Új diák – mondta végül mosolyogva.

– Hello, Hermione! Sirius Black szolgálatodra – mondta kedveskedve Sirius, majd kezet csókolt Hermionének, amire Lupin csak szégyenkezve a saját fejére csapott.

– Feltétlen muszáj minden lányt megkörnyékezned? – kérdezte nevetve James.

– Igen – válaszolta vigyorogva Sirius.

– Hát örülök a találkozásnak – mondta kínosan Hermione.

– Hát még én. Oh egyébként ő Remus, ő pedig Peter – mondta Sirius miközben Lupinra és Féregfarkra mutatott.

– Örülök – biccentett Hermione, majd folytatta. –James? Azt mondtad megmutatod merre van az igazgatói iroda.

– Nem, azt kérdeztem, hogyan lehet egyenruhád, ha még nem beszéltél vele?

– Hát McGalagony professzorral már beszéltem – hazudta Hermione.

– Ja már értem… rendben. Az igazgatói iroda a folyosó végén van. Nekünk mennünk kell bájitaltanra. Örülök a találkozásnak, Hermione – mondta James mielőtt elsétált. A barátai természetesen követték, de Remus még visszafordult, és egy pillanatra megállt.

– Elkísérjelek? – kérdezte kedvesen Hermionét, de a lány csak megrázta a fejét.

– Köszi, de meg fogom találni. Nyugodtan menj órára, miattam ne maradj el a tananyagban – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, így Lupin is elment, egyedül hagyva a lányt.

– Mi a franc történik? – dünnyögte Hermione miközben Dumbledore irodájához igyekezett. Hirtelen megtorpant és megfogta a nyakában lévő időnyerőt.

– Te csináltál velem valamit? – kérdezte az apró eszközt, majd szinte azonnal megrázta a fejét, hiszen a tárgyak általában nem szoktak válaszolni, és Hermione nem akart megőrülni.

Mikor odaért, megpróbált az igazgató fejével gondolkodni és harmadik próbálkozására el is találta a jelszót. Felsietett a lépcsőn és bekopogott az ajtón.

– Te ki vagy, kedveském? – kérdezte meglepetten az idősebb varázsló.

– Elnézést, uram, hogy zavarom, de valami történt az időnyerőmmel. Nekem nem lenne szabad itt lennem. 1998-ból jöttem – hadarta Hermione.

– Hát most 1978 van – mondta könnyedén Dumbledore, és robbanós cukorkával kínálta a lányt.

Hermione el is fogadta mielőtt leült volna a férfival szemben.

– Rájöttem, hogy a hetvenes években vagyok, mivel alig pár perce találkoztam a legjobb barátom apjával – mondta a – még mindig sokkos állapotban lévő – lány.

– Nyugodjon meg, kisasszony. Milyen időnyerője van? – kérdezte higgadtan Dumbledore.

– Nem tudom. Még anno McGalagony professzor adta. Ő már itt van, igaz?

– Igen, már egy ideje itt tanít. Megnézhetem az időnyerőt? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és Hermione bólintott mielőtt levette volna és odaadta volna az igazgatónak.

– Hollóháti Hedvig – tűnődött el Dumbledore.

– Nem, uram én griffendéles voltam – javította ki Hermione, mire Dumbledore felnevetett.

– Nem, erre értettem. Az időnyerő Hollohátié volt.

– Hát ezt nem tudtam, uram – mondta halkan Hermione.

– Ez egy elég veszélyes eszköz, nem értem, hogy adhatta ezt magának McGalagony professzor. Merlinre.

– Még harmadikban adta, mivel túl sok órára kellett bejárnom.

– A célját értem, csak azt nem, hogy miért pont ezt. Nem tudom, hogy tudja-e Hollóháti Hedvig történetét, mivel griffendéles, de a legenda tényleg igaz, Hollóháti vámpír volt. Ismeri ezeket a köveket? – kérdezte Dumbledore miközben az aprócska lápisz kövekre mutatott.

– Lápisz lazuli – vágta rá azonnal Hermione.

– Igen, megvédi a vámpírokat a napfénytől, illetve memóriakőként is ismert. Képes rögzíteni egy adott időt, ahol járt az időnyerő. Ahány kő van az időnyerőn, annyi utazást képes rögzíteni a megfelelő varázslat elvégzése után. Valahogy így kerülhetett ide magácska is.

– Értem, uram, de nem is használtam az időnyerőt – gondolkodott hangosan a lány.

– Oh nem is kellett, sajnos néha elég egy-egy jól időzített érintés a megfelelő kövön, köveken, éppen ezért veszélyes ez az eszköz. Amúgy pedig sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de el van törve, szóval lehetséges, hogy örökre itt ragad.

– Édes Merlin. Most mit csináljak? – kérdezte ijedten Hermione.

– Órákra fog járni. Mit is mondott, hogy hívják?

– Hermione Gr… Jones. Hetedéves griffendéles vagyok. Iskolaelső lány voltam, és a jegyeim majdnem mind kiválóak, uram.

– Értem. Azt fogjuk mondani, hogy egy új tanuló. Viselkedjen természetesen, csak ne mondjon el senkinek semmit a jövőről. Most menjen, bájitaltanórája van Lumpsluck professzorral a pincében. Bizonyára tudja, hol található a tanterem. Ne aggódjon, majd ki találok majd valamit az ügyében, Miss Jones.

– Rendben, köszönöm, uram – mondta Hermione, és elment.

A pince fele vette az útját. és amint odaért egy sóhajtás után be is lépett a tanterembe.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Harmadik Fejezet – Beilleszkedési nehézségek**

– Maga kicsoda? – kérdezte érdeklődve Lumpsluck amint megpillantotta a megszeppent lányt.

– Új diák vagyok, ma érkeztem.  A nevem Hermione Jones.

– Örülök, Miss Jones. Én Horatius Lumpsluck professzor vagyok. Üljön le Perselus mellé, a következő hónapban százfűlé-főztet fogunk főzni – mondta kedvesen Lumpsluck, majd Pitonra mutatott aki egyedül ült a leghátsó padban.

– Rendben, uram – mondta Hermione, és a magányos fiúhoz sétált.

Furcsa érzés öntötte el amikor megpillantotta a fiatal Pitont. Még annál is furcsább, mint amikor először beszélt James Potterrel.

– Van könyve? – kérdezte kisvártatva a professzor, Hermione pedig megrázta a fejét.

– Vegyen ki egyet a szekrényből – mondta Lumpsluck.

Hermione bólintott, majd magához vett egy könyvet, mielőtt leült volna Piton mellé.

– Hello! – mondta egy nyelés kíséretében a lány.

A fiatal Pitonra nézett, és valamiért kirázta a hideg. Pár napja még a tanára volt, ekkor viszont már a csoporttársak voltak bájitaltanon, 1978-ban. Furcsa helyzet volt. Piton nem méltatta figyelemre a lány köszönését, mivel elmélyülten írogatott valamit a bájitaltankönyvébe.

– Mondom hello – mondta nyomatékosabb hangon Hermione.

– Hello… Perselus Piton vagyok – dünnyögte a fiú, de nem nézett a lányra.

– Nagyon örülök. Én Hermione Jones vagyok. Egész órán ilyen leszel? – kérdezte Hermione, majd kezet nyújtott, amit persze Piton nem fogadott.

Hermione újra megköszörülte a torkát, mire Piton riadtan ránézett és végül ügyetlenül megrázta a kezét egy morgás kíséretében. Hermione halványan rámosolygott, és csodák csodájára a fiú viszonozta. Nem értette miért, de ez melegséggel töltötte el. Ezek szerint rettegett professzora valaha képes volt mosolyogni.

Nemsokára Lumpsluck elmondta az oldalszámot, ahol a recept volt található, és elkezdtek dolgozni a százfűlé-főzeten. Hermionének ez nem volt újdonság, hisz már másodikban képes volt tökéletesen elkészíteni, de a gyakorlás sosem ártott. Egy ideig csendben dolgoztak. Hermione felforralta a vizet, Piton pedig elment az alapanyagokért.

– Mit művelsz azzal a szerencsétlen juharfátyolkával? A könyv azt írja, hogy szét kell morzsolni, nem azt, hogy porrá kell zúzni egy mozsárban – kérdezte riadtan Hermione, és Piton keze után nyúlt, de az lerakta a mozsarat és elkapta a lány kezét.

– Ha az idióta könyvet követném, a mi főzetünk is elfüstölne, mint Blackéké fog a következő fázisban, ha rosszul készítik elő a bikornis szarvat – mondta szarkasztikusan Piton és Hermione elkönyvelte, hogy a férfi már diákkorában is cinikus volt.

– Már elnézést, Piton, de én már megfőztem egyszer ezt a bájitalt teljesen egyedül, könyvszerinti receptből, és nem füstölt el, sőt működött – mondta durcásan Hermione.

– Akkor bizonyára nem ezt a hasznavehetetlen könyvet használtad, Jones – rázta meg a fejét Piton.

– Nem, tényleg nem – adta végül meg magát Hermione. Akaratlanul, de tekintetük találkozott.

Hermione végül feladta a fiú győzködését és hagyta, hogy úgy csinálja a dolgokat ahogy jónak érzete. Végül Piton beletette a forró vízbe a juharfátyolkát és a feldarabolt piócákat, majd lefedte.

Az órának hamarosan vége lett, és mindenki odatette az üstjét, ahová Lumpsluck mondta, majd egy pálcaintéssel mindegyik alágyújtott, hogy hadd párolódjanak egybe az alapanyagok. Hermione elrakta a könyvét, és az ajtóhoz sétált.

– Hermionénak hívnak, ugye? – kérdezte egy alacsony, sovány, vörös hajú lány. – _Lily Evans –_ mosolyodott el szomorkásan Hermione mikor felismerte Harry csillogóan zöld szemeit.

– Igen, én vagyok. Te ki vagy? – játszotta a tudatlan Hermione.

– Lily, Lily Evans.  James mondta, hogy ők találtak rád ma reggel – kuncogta Lily.

– Igen, kicsit eltévedtem, de most már minden oké – mondta mosolyogva Hermione.

– Szuper. Amúgy valószínűleg szobatársak leszünk, mivel már csak a mi szobánkban van szabad ágy – mondta kedvesen Lily.

Hermione még visszapillantott az asztalhoz, ahol korábban Pitonnal dolgozott, de a fiú már nem volt a teremben. Megrázta a fejét, és inkább visszafordult Lilyhez.

– Remek – mondta mosolyogva Hermione miközben együtt elhagyták a pincét.

– SVK lesz? Amúgy látom találkoztál Hermionéval – mondta James, és átkarolta Lily derekát.

– Igen, kedvesem találkoztunk. Aranyosnak tűnik – mondta vidáman Lily, és egy csókot lehelt James arcára.

– Még jó, hogy aranyosnak tűnik. Megtarthatom, James? – kérdezte vigyorogva Sirius, de nem kapott választ.

Hermione csak megforgatta a szemét, és vett egy mély levegőt. Nehéz dolga lesz, már ekkor érezte.

– Hová valósi vagy, Hermione? – terelte a témát Remus.

Kellemes, halk hangja mindig megnyugvással töltötte el Hermionét, és ezúttal is hálás volt, hogy belefojtotta Siriusba a szót.

– Londonból jöttem és félvér vagyok – hazudta a lány, mivel nem akarta, hogy a mardekárosok zaklassák mugli származása miatt. Főleg, hogy Lucius Malfoy nagyobb szemét volt, mint a fia.

– Sajnállak, hogy Pipogyusszal ragadtál egy hónapra – mondta Sirius együttérzően és megveregette gyengéden Hermione karját.

– Úgy érted Perselusszal? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Oh, majd meglátod, hogy ő nem az, akinek tűnik – mondta szomorúan Lily.

– Ezt, hogy érted?

– Tipikus mardekáros, akárcsak az unokatestvéreim – mondta Sirius.

– Kik az unokatestvéreid? – kérdezte Hermione, mintha nem tudná pontosan a választ.

– Láttad a terem másik végében a göndör barna hajú lányt és az egyenes szőkét? – kérdezte Lupin, Hermione pedig bólintott.

– A Black ikrek. Bellatrix és Narcissa – mondta Lily, és láthatóan kirázta a hideg.

– Sirius szöges ellentétei – mondta Lupin és Siriusra mosolygott.

– Veszélyesek, szóval kerüld el őket babám – mondta Sirius, és Hermionéra kacsintott.

A lány felhúzta a szemöldökét, de végül bólintott.

– Rendben, észben fogom tartani, Sirius – mondta Hermione és hozzátette. – Na és Piton? Ő is veszélyes?

– Pipogyusz nem veszélyes, csak egy nyomorult életű senki – mondta dühösen James.

– A legjobb barátom volt, de ő mégis sárvérűnek nevezett – mondta fájdalmas hangon Lily.

– Sajnálom – mondta együttérzően Hermione. Pontosan tudta, mit érezhetett Lily.

– Mondjuk mi már előtte is utáltuk – mondta nevetve James, majd folytatta. – Lily kedvelte mikor kicsik voltak, de most már engem szeret, nem igaz? – Lily csak bólintott és megszorította a fiú kezét.

– Na mindegy, visszatérve a mardekárosokra. Jobb ha távol tartod magad Malfoytól és a szolgáitól. Craktől és Monstrotól – mondta Lupin, és Hermione bólintott.

– _Crak és Monstro? Valószínű Crak és Monstro apjai… Malfoyék soha nem változnak. Te jó Merlin mibe keveredtem már megint?_ – gondolta magában Hermione.

– Na itt is volnánk. Ne haragudj, Hermione, de csak Piton mellett van hely. Ebédnél találkozunk rendben? – mondta Lily és leült James mellé.

– Rendben van – mondta Hermione, és odament Pitonhoz.

– Azt hiszem, csak melletted van hely – mondta Hermione majd leült.

– Igen, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy beszélgetnünk is kéne – mondta ridegen Piton, és elfordult.

– Jól van – mondta durcásan Hermione, és a táskájában kezdett kutakodni.

Semmi használható nem volt nála. Úgy döntött, hogy órák után, ha elhelyezkedett, tart majd egy leltárt.

A tanár hamarosan belépett a terembe, és mindenki elcsendesedett. Az órán csak elméleti anyagot vettek, így jegyzetelni kellett. Hermione bele volt merülve az írásba, mikor végül Piton mégis beszélni kezdett hozzá.

– Látom összebarátkoztál Potterékkel – mondta megvetően a fiú.

– Griffendélesek, mint én.

– Hát persze, de jobb ha tudod, hogy James Potter egy nyomorult életű senki – figyelmeztette Piton.

– Pedig rendes srácnak tűnik. Miért gyűlölitek egymást? Ő is csúnyán vélekedett rólad – súgta Hermione.

– Az mindegy, legyen elég, hogy mindig így volt – mondta hűvösen Piton, majd visszafordult a jegyzeteihez.

A fiú azt hitte Hermione annyiban fogja hagyni, de tévedett.

– Lily miatt?

– Nem mindegy? Alig vagy itt egy napja és már belefolysz mindenbe? – csattant fel Piton, amire a tanár is felfigyelt, de nem szólt végül semmit.

– Nem akartam tolakodó lenni, ne haragudj – mondta halkan Hermione.

– Lily Potterrel van, így már nem számít.

– Ezek szerint szerelmes vagy belé? – kérdezte gyengéden Hermione.

– Az nem tudom milyen érzés, csak azt tudom, hogy mindent elrontottam, és ő sosem fog nekem megbocsájtani. Válthatnánk témát? – kérdezte ingerülten Piton.

– Persze – mondta végül Hermione. – Sirius Black mindenkire rányomul? – kérdezte kuncogva a lány.

– Hogyha szereted, ha röptében elkapnak és berakják, akkor kiváló pasi lesz számodra az a fafejű Black – mondta Piton, és Hermione ledöbbenten nézett rá.

 _– Piton milyen rohadt szépen fogalmazott már fiatalkorában?_ – gondolta Hermione.

– Tudod, Potterék mindig találnak maguknak egy célpontot akit kinevetnek. Mondjuk általában én vagyok az, de az új diákok is veszélyben vannak, szóval vigyázz velük. Bár semmi közöm hozzá – mondta a fiú.

– Tudod, akármilyen hihetetlen, de kitűnő tanulóként valahogy mindig jobban értékeltem azokat a fiúkat, akik nem elkapni akartak egy menetre vagy kettőre, hanem megérteni. Talán ezért fogok egyedül megöregedni a könyveimmel és a macskámmal – mondta kuncogva a lány.

– Szóval nem jön be Black? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Perselus.

– Miért jönne? Rendes meg minden, de én nem leszek senkinek az egyéjszakás rongya – mondta Hermione, és Piton meglepetten nézett rá.

Talán azért, mert közvetlen volt, vagy azért, mert a lány nem volt vele lekezelő.

– Pedig manapság minden lány megáll neki meg a többi fafejűnek. Potter és a barátai. Mindenki imádja Pottert. Mindenki tapsol mikor megaláz engem, vagy azt a szerencsétlen hugrabugos lányt – mondta dühösen Perselus.

– Egyszer csak megunják, nem?

– Oh hidd el, nem fogják. Hamarosan te is olyan leszel mint ők, inkább fogsz ülni a földön, mintsem, velem. Griffendéles vagy, Lily leendő szobatársa, Lily pedig Potter barátnője. Te is szívatni fogsz majd, mi?– kérdezte Piton, de Hermione megállította.

– Ezt hadd abba, kérlek, szerintem képes vagyok eldönteni, hogy kivel állok szóba vagy kivel barátkozom. Hidd el, nem foglak bántani – mondta gyengéden Hermione.

Piton vonásai megenyhültek mikor újra a lányra pillantott.

– Kösz – mondta halkan, és halványan elmosolyodott.

Hermione viszonozta, és meglepődött, hogy megint az a melegség öntötte el, mint korábban a bájitaltanteremben.

Az órának hamarosan vége lett és – miután elköszöntek Pitonnal – Hermione Lilyékkel ment ebédelni. Nem beszélgetett sokat, a gondolataiba merült. A barátaira gondolt. Harry, Ron, Ginny és Luna. Biztos aggódtak érte. – _Tennem kell valamit_ – határozta el a lány , majd sóhajtott egyet, és neki állt megenni az ebédjét.

*******

Piton felriadt az éjszaka közepén, és rögtön kiugrott az ágyából. Felkapta a köntösét, majd a kandallóhoz rohant.

 – Dumbledore irodájába – mondta a férfi, és ezzel elnyelték a zöld lángok.

Dumbledore még az asztalánál ült és írogatott valamit mikor Piton megérkezett.

 – Perselus, mit tehetek érted? – kérdezte Dumbledore és próbálta visszafojtani a nevetést mikor észrevette, hogy a férfi a pizsamájában van.

– Miss Granger 1978-ban van – mondta ledöbbenve Piton.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Negyedik Fejezet – Ha semmi sem változna, pillangók sem lennének._ **

– Hogy érted, hogy 1978-ban van? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és hellyel kínálta Pitont aki le is ült.

– Folyamatosan változnak az emlékeim, a tieid nem? 1978-ban van, az osztálytársam lett és Hermione Jonesnak hívatja magát.

– Nem, az enyémek nem – hazudta Dumbledore, majd hozzátette. – Biztos, hogy nem álmodtad, Perselus?

– Igen, biztos – mondta Piton, és megforgatta a szemeit. Érezte, hogy a férfi nem őszinte vele.

– Akkor kénytelen leszek megnézni a feljegyzéseket 1978-ból – mondta könnyedén Dumbledore, és egy pálcasuhintással, non verbálisan az asztalhoz hívta a feljegyzéseket a polcról.

– Ez el fog tartani egy darabig. Reggel gyere vissza, remélhetőleg akkor már többre fogsz emlékezni, mint most – mondta Dumbledore, és Piton bólintott.

Visszament a lakosztályába, majd töltött magának egy pohár lángnyelv whiskyt mielőtt leült volna kedvenc foteljébe. Jólesően belekortyolt az alkoholos italba, annak ellenére, hogy gondterhelten felsóhajtott.

– _Rohadt ’78. Az év, amikor az a rohadék végleg elvette tőlem Lilyt. Az év, amikor Lupin majdnem halálra karmolt. Idióta vérfarkas –_ kirázta a hideg ahogy visszagondolt szörnyű iskolás éveire.

– _Komolyan 1978-nak kell lennie? Az a kis tudálékos mitugrász látja a múltamat. Már most sem tisztelnek kellőképpen a diákok, mi lesz akkor, ha Granger visszatér, és elmeséli az életem az idióta barátainak? – M_ egitta az utolsó kortyot, és dühösen a falhoz vágta a poharat.

 Ideges volt, hiszen pontosan tudta, hogy nem álmodta az egészet. Soha nem álmodott, mivel elalvás előtt mindig lezárta magát okklumenciával vagy megivott egy üvegcse álmatlan álom főzetet ha szükségét érezte. Biztos volt benne, hogy Granger az osztálytársa lett, de ha nagyon megerőltette magát sem emlékezett többre _._

 _– Hermione Jonesként mutatkozott be és félvérnek állította magát._ – erre elismerően bólintott, hiszen tudta, hogy így az aranyvér mániások békén fogják hagyni a lányt.

Felállt és elkezdett körbe – körbe sétálni a nappalijában. Ha valaki figyelte volna a tekergők térképét azt látta volna, hogy Piton ugyanazt csinálja, mint amit Dumbledore szokott.

*******

– Szóval ez a klubhelyiség – mondta Lily ahogy beléptek Hermionéval a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe.

A fiúk az egyik asztalnál ültek. James és Sirius sakkozott, Remus és Peter pedig a házi feladatukat írták. Hermione úgy csinált, mintha soha nem járt volna még a klubhelyiségben és alaposan körbenézett.

– Gyere, menjünk oda a fiúkhoz – mondta Lily majd az asztal felé vette az irány.

– Szia Babám, szia Lily! – köszönt vigyorogva Sirius.

– Hogy tetszik? – kérdezte Remus miközben becsukta a tintásüvegcséjét.

– Szuper – mondta mosolyogva Hermione.

– Itt szoktunk tanulni – mondta Remus csendesen.

– Vagy inkább sakkozni – mondta nevetve Sirius.

– Vagy a titkos projektünkön dolgozni – mondta Peter, mire a többi fiú megrovóan nézett rá.

– Elég lesz, Peter – mondta James egy halálos pillantás kíséretében.

– Szóval… megmutatom Hermionénak a hálót. Megtennétek, hogy nem ölitek addig meg egymást? – kuncogta Lily és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja Jamest.

– Igyekszünk, Lily, de nem ígérek semmit – mondta a vigyorogva a fiú miután szétváltak.

– Gyere, Hermione – mondta szemforgatva Lily, és megindult. A lány követte.

James szerelmesen nézett Lily után, Sirius pedig nem bírta levenni a szemét Hermione hátsójáról. Remus rosszallóan nézett Siriusra, de az nem vette ezt észre.

Hermione közben gondolkodott.

– _Gyanús lesz, hogy nincs ládám, de nem tudok mit csinálni_ – gondolta magában, és sóhajtott egyet. Már az is csoda, hogy nála volt a táskája, ami belül nagyobb. Tudta, hogy volt benne néhány ruha, egy tartalék egyenruha, néhány fehérnemű, fogkefe, tisztálkodó szerek, néhány könyv és egy kevéske pénz … na meg persze rengeteg haszontalan dolog amiket a barátaitól kapott. Többek között egy doboz rókázó rágcsa amit a Weasley ikrek adtak neki, mondván, hogy egyszer még hasznát fogja venni, egy szórólap a legnagyobb walesi kviddics múzeumról, amit Ron adott neki, illetve egy Weasley szvetter amit még Mrs. Weasley kötött neki karácsonyra.

– Hogy hogy nincsen ládád? – kérdezte Lily miközben Hermione új ágyára bámult.

– Az összes holmim ebben a táskában van. Anyukám megbűvölte, hogy nagyobb legyen. Minden benne van ami kell – hazudta Hermione és megmutatta Lilynek a táskát.

– Szuper – mondta lenyűgözve Lily és leült az ágyára. Hermionéra mosolygott mielőtt tovább kérdezősködött volna.

– Melyik suliból jöttél? – kérdezte a vörös lány.

Hermione nyelt egyet mielőtt újra hazudni kezdett volna.

– A Beauxbatonsból. Tudod a szüleim Franciaországban dolgoztak így ez volt a logikus. Viszont most kaptak munkát Londonban, így visszaköltöztünk – mondta Hermione egy erőltetett mosollyal.

– Hűha, azt hallottam hogy a Beauxbatons keményebb iskola, mint Roxfort – mondta ledöbbenve Lily.

– Nem keményebb, csak ugye nincsenek fiúk és emiatt másabb.

– Rossz lehet, hogy nincsenek fiúk – mondta Lily és látszott rajta, hogy arra gondol milyen rossz lenne James nélkül.

Hamarosan Hermione megmondta Lilynek, hogy szeretné megnézni a könyvtárat és kicsit felfedezni magának az iskolát, így elbúcsúztak és Hermione lement. Alig egy napja volt 1978-ban, de máris több időt töltött Harry szüleivel, mint maga Harry. Ez rettentően elszomorította. Tudta, hogy nem maradhat sokáig, éppen ezért akart a könyvtárba menni, hogy utána olvasson az időnyerőknek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ötödik Fejezet - A tudás néha fáj**

A gondolataiba volt merülve, amikor véletlenül neki ütközött egy hollóhátas fiúnak. Magas volt és szőke haja kicsit az arcába lógott. Hermione megesküdött volna, hogy már látta valahol ezt az arcot. Aztán hosszas gondolkodás után beugrott neki, Gildroy Lockhart volt az életnagyságban.

– Ne haragudj, nem akartam neked menni – mondta Hermione, de Lockhart csak elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.

– Semmi baj, végülis senki sem sérült meg, nem igaz?  Te vagy az új lány akiről mindenki beszél? – kérdezte kedvesen.

– Mindenki rólam beszél? – kérdezett vissza meghökkenve Hermione. Szemöldökét felvonta és érdeklődve hallgatta Lockhart válaszát.

– Igen, az új lányról aki már az első nap lehengerelte a tanárokat tökéletes válaszaival. Hihetetlen, hogy a griffendélbe kerültél mikor az elmondottak alapján hollóhátas alapanyagnak tűnsz – válaszolta elgondolkodva Lockhart.

Szívszorító volt látni, hogy a beképzelt, egoista tanár – aki 1998-ban már a saját nevére sem emlékezett – egykor egy volt az áltagos roxfortos diákok közül.

– Hát ez nem az én döntésem volt – mondta mosolyogva Hermione.

– Tudom. Amúgy Gildroy vagyok – mutatkozott be Lockhart.

– Hermione – mondta Hermione, és kezet rázott a fiúval.

– Hát örültem – mondta Lockhart és elment.

Hermione megrázta a fejét, és a könyvtárba sietett. Rögtön ahhoz a szekcióhoz ment ahol az időutazással kapcsolatos könyveket tartották.

Mindent levett amit használhatónak vélt. Nehéz irodalomtól a ponyvaregényekig, aztán még felkapott pár könyvet az alapítókról is.

A Roxfort Történetét már több százszor olvasta, de valahogy Hollóhátiról soha nem olvasott benne semmi használhatót.

– Hollóháti… merre vagy? – suttogta miközben a könyvek gerincét olvasta.

Hamarosan aztán mindent megtalált, amit első körben keresett, és kedvenc asztala felé vette az irányt, ami a könyvtár legeldugottabb zugában volt.

Viszont sajnos az asztalnál már ültek. Ahogy lassan közelebb ért észrevette, hogy Piton volt az.

Mivel bele volt merülve egy könyvbe, megijedt mikor Hermione megállt mögötte.

– Merlinre a szívbajt hozod rám – mondta haragosan Piton, és lassan megfordult, hogy lássa az újonnan érkezőt.

– Bocsáss meg, Perselus nem akartalak megijeszteni. Leülhetek? A legtöbb asztalnál többen ülnek és hangoskodnak, úgy pedig képtelenség odafigyelni arra amit olvasok – kérdezte halkan Hermione. Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, hiszen senki sem hívta Perselusnak.

– Rendben, de csak ha megígéred, hogy tényleg csendben maradsz – mondta végül Piton, és visszatért a könyvéhez.

Hermione látta a címét és felhúzta a szemöldökét. – _Ritka bájital alapanyagok és fellehetési helyük. Miért is nem vagyok meglepve?_ – gondolta Hermione, majd kinyitotta az első könyvet amelyik az alapítókról szólt.

Piton felpillantott a könyvéből, és látta, hogy a lány Roxfortról olvas, de nem tulajdonított neki nagy jelentőséget, hiszen Hermione új volt.

_Hollóháti Hedvig professzor egy skót származású, aranyvérű boszorkány volt, aki a korai középkorban élt. Egyike volt a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskola alapítóinak, olyan hatalmas nevekkel, mint Griffendél Godrik, Hugrabug Helga és Mardekár Malazár._

– Semmi új – dünnyögte Hermione, és becsapta a könyvet, mire Perselus rosszallóan felnézett  a lányra.

– Mi a fene bajod van? - kérdezte harapósan, de Hermione csak megrázta a fejét.

– Semmi. Ne haragudj, nyugodtan folytasd az olvasást. – Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, de végül visszatért a könyvéhez.  

Hermione lerakta a könyvet és egy másikért nyúlt.  Az i _dőutazás kalauza kezdőknek._

_… két módja van annak, hogy az időben utazzunk. Az egyik az időnyerő, a másik a merengő. Az időnyerővel a múlt vagy a jövő részesei lehetünk, míg a merengővel csak megtekinthetünk egy adott emléket a múltból._

_Az időnyerők._

_Minden időnyerővel rendelkező boszorkány és varázsló képes az időben előre vagy hátra haladni. Az időnyerők remek társai lehetnek azoknak, akiknek huszonnégy óra nem elegendő egy nap._

Hermione már majdnem feladta és becsukta a könyvet, amikor észrevett egy fontos mondatot a másik oldalon.

_A legtöbb időnyerőn memóriaköveket helyeztek el. Ezek a kövek képesek rögzíteni a boszorkány vagy varázsló utazásait._

_Néhány ismert memóriakő : lápisz lazuli, rózsa kvarc, tigrisszem_

Hermione szemei felcsillantak és gyorsan ahhoz a részhez lapozott ahol a lápiszról írtak.

_A lápisz lazuli egy kékszínű, féldrágakő, mely apró arany részecskéket tartalmaz. Leggyakrabban memóriakőként használják, de a bájitaltan is felhasználja néhány különlegesebb főzetben. Különleges képessége ennek a kőnek az, hogy ha megfelelő bűbájokkal kezelik képes megvédeni tulajdonosát a napfénytől, így a vámpírok hű társaként is emlegetik. Ha egy vámpír lápisz memóriaköves időnyerőt használ védelemként az eszköz jóval erősebbé válik, ezzel növelve veszélyességét. A következményeket persze mindig az örökösök szenvedik el. Egyetlen módja a nem kívánt utazás visszafordításának, ha az adott időnyerő ikertestvérét használjuk. Az ikermechanizmusról a 368. oldalon olvashatnak többet._

Hermione becsukta a könyvet, és egy másikért nyúlt, ami nagyon vastag volt és a Hollóháti családról szólt. Nem akarta húzni az időt, így először a tartalomjegyzékhez lapozott.

_Hollóháti Hedvig átka_

_Hedvig mindössze 24 éves volt mikor egy sötét varázsló vámpírrá változtatta. Védelmező ékszere egy arany időnyerő volt, melyen tizenkettő brazil lápisz lazuli kristályt is elhelyeztek. Az időnyerő kiléte ismeretlen, habár az ikertestvére megtekinthető a Brit Mágikus Múzeumban, Londonban. Hollóháti Hedvig halálnak ideje szintén ismeretlen, bár feltevések szerint egy nála erősebb varázsló végzett vele, karót döfött a szívébe. Mivel holttestét soha nem találták meg, így érthető a kérdés. Lehet Hollóháti Hedvig máig köztünk él?_

– London – suttogta reménykedve Hermione. – _Londonba kell mennem, ha valaha viszont akarom látni Harryéket_ – gondolta magában és halványan elmosolyodott, mivel volt remény.

– Mi van Londonnal? Csak nem honvágyad van? – kérdezte Perselus és becsukta a könyvét.

– Nem, csak hangosan gondolkodtam. Ne haragudj, hogy megint megzavartalak – mondta Hermione lesütött szemekkel.

– Nem gond, már pont végeztem azzal a résszel ami éppen érdekelt – mondta a fiú, Hermione pedig bólintott.

– Látom te is megszállott vagy a könyvekkel – mondta kisvártatva Hermione egy mosoly kíséretében.

– Azt hiszem – mondta Perselus és elmosolyodott. Hermione viszonozta, és megint azt a furcsa melegséget érzete, mint korábban is a fiú társaságában.

– Miért olvasol az időutazásról? – kérdezte Perselus érdeklődve.

– Hosszú történet, amúgy pedig nem hinnél nekem – mondta elkeseredetten Hermione.

– Hadd találjam ki. Már tudsz arról, hogy házi dolgozatot kell írnunk mágiatörténetre és már ki is választottad a témát. Elég jó téma, mármint az időnyerők.

– Valahogy így van, igen. Ja és szerintem is érdekes téma – hazudta egy kényszeredett mosollyal Hermione.

– Na és London hogy jön a képbe? – kérdezte újra Perselus, mivel nem értette a lányt.

– Nem érdekes. Most mennem kell, Lily megígérte, hogy segít összeállítani az órarendemet és utána még McGalagony professzorral is egyeztetnem kell. Köszi, hogy megengedeted, hogy ideüljek – mondta zavartan Hermione, és elkezdte összerakni a könyveket.

– Nincs mit – mondta értetlenül Perselus, és a lányra nézett.

Hermione lassan felnézett rá, és a tekintetük találkozott. Hermionét kirázta a hideg, és nem értette, mi történik vele. Kényszeredetten elmosolyodott, majd félrenézett.

– Visszaviszem a könyveket, hogy legyen helyed – mondta Hermione, de Perselus megállította.

– Hagyd csak majd én visszapakolok – mondta fiú, mire Hermione ledöbbenten nézett rá. Piton udvariaskodik vele?

– Hát köszi – mondta enyhén lesokkolva Hermione és felállt.

– Semmiség. Holnap találkozunk bűbájtanon – mondta Piton Hermione pedig bólintott.

– Rendben van, szia – mondta a lány és elrohant. Nem tudta hová tenni a történteket.

– _Mi a fene volt ez?_ – kérdezte magától miközben szinte futva ment fel a griffendél - toronyba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hatodik Fejezet - Érzések és tények**

 – Perselus, azt hiszem megtaláltam Miss Grangert a feljegyzésekben – mondta Dumbledore, és öntött magának és kollégáinak is még egy csésze teát.

– Na és van valami új? – kérdezte érdeklődve Piton miközben belekortyolt a teába.

– Csak amit te is tudtál már, Perselus – mondta Dumbledore, mire Piton elhúzta a száját.

– Értem – mondta szarkasztikusan mivel érezte, hogy az idősebb varázsló valamit elhallgat.

– Van valami amit el szeretnél mondani nekünk? Mármint nem emlékszel többre? – kérdezte McGalagony.

– Hát ez elég kényes téma, Minerva – mondta Piton és elkerülte a nő tekintetét.

– Szóval emlékszel még valamire, ez fantasztikus – mondta Dumbledore és izgatottan előrehajolt.

– Elmondod, Perselus? – kérdezte izgatottan McGalagony.

– Rendben – morogja. – A tizennyolc éves énem megkedvelte Miss Grangert. Örültök? – csattant fel Piton.

McGalagony már válaszolt volna mikor Dumbledore nevetni kezdett.

– Ez nem vicces, Albus, de örülök, hogy élvezed mások nyomorát  – mondta gúnyosan Piton.

– Nem vicces, csak kicsit ironikus, nem gondolod? –  kérdezte nevetve Dumbledore.

– Ironikus? – kérdezte Piton és felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Igazából tényleg az, mármint köztudott, hogy mindig is rosszul viselted Miss Granger társaságát – értett egyet McGalagony.

– Akkor ezt légy kedves és közöld a tizennyolc éves énemmel. Most inkább elmegyek. Köszönöm a teát, Albus – mondta gúnyosan Piton és visszament a lakosztályába.

– Merlin szakállára – kiabálta és lerogyott a zöld, bőr foteljébe.

 _– Miss Granger és én, mint barátok? Nevetséges. Még akkor is, ha 1978-ban tizennyolc éves voltam én is. Esélytelen… nem nem és nem. Mi van ha többet akar majd? Mi van ha itt is folytatni akarja ha visszatér? A tanára vagyok… ráadásul nem akarok tőle semmit. Semmit. Nem, egyszerűen nekem ez nem megy. Elegem van, hogy mindent felborít ez az elviselhetetlen liba_ – gondolta Piton majd újra elveszett az emlékeiben 1978-ról.

*******

_Kedves Naplóm!_

_Még tavaly karácsonyra kaptalak anyukámtól, de soha nem vettem magam rá, hogy írjak… mostanáig, de most úgy érzem, szükségem van Rád. Egyedül vagyok 1978-ban és félek. Olyan elveszettnek érzem magam és az egyetlen reményem Londonban van. El kéne lopnom a másik időnyerőt? Igen, ez jóval inkább egy kérdés, mintsem egy kijelentés. Lehet, hogy inkább beszélnem kéne majd Dumbledoreral, de előtte még folytatom kicsit a nyomozást._

_Mi is zavar igazából? Őszintén?_

_Kezdjük ott, hogy olyan emberekkel vagyok körülvéve, akiket ismerek a jövőben, csakhogy most korombeliek. Lásd Lily és James, Remus, Sirius, Lockhart és Piton… Piton… vagyis Perselus._

_Miért gondolkodom most is rajta? Amióta csak megláttam a bájitaltanteremben azon gondolkodom milyen rossz neki. Mármint nincsenek barátai, Jamesék sem hagyják békén meg hasonlók. Na és miért önt el ez a furcsa, meleg érzés akárhányszor beszélek vele? Mármint lehet az az oka, hogy még soha nem beszélgettem vele el emberi hangon azelőtt és most igen? Nem tudom. A tizennyolc éves Piton talán egy árnyalatnyival szociálisabb, mint amilyen a jövőben lesz._

_Ajj nem tudom, vagyis tudom, de nem merem leírni. Amióta csak ismerem mindig lenyűgözött a tudása, és valahogy mindig tiszteltem annak ellenére, hogy ő gyűlölt engem._

_Körülbelül két éve nyáron változott meg minden bennem, mikor a főhadiszálláson laktunk Harryékkel. Gyakran láttam Pitont, és sokszor hallottam beszélni a háborúról és valahogy az, hogy mellettünk áll kicsit megnyugtatott. Aztán ott volt a háború, ahol végig próbált küzdeni, és majdnem meg is halt. Aztán jött az idei év eleje és akkor rádöbbentem, hogy vonzódom hozzá, mint férfihez. Persze röhejes, de igaz. Talán emiatt érzem magam most furcsán a tizennyolc éves Piton társaságában? Basszus ezt nem kellett volna leírnom. Nem vonzódhatok hozzá… nem vagy normális Hermione…  megörültél?_

_Azt hiszem ez az oka annak, hogy soha nem írtam ezelőtt naplót. Utálok beismerni ilyen dolgokat még saját magamnak is. Én és Piton? Őrültség, nevetséges, képtelenség. Vagy tévednék? Miért ilyen zavaros minden? Na és miért nem érzem magam attól furcsán, hogy a fiatal Sirius stíröl? Nem tudom, mit gondoljak… Csak az biztos, hogy vonzódom Pitonhoz és nem tudok mit csinálni ellene._

_Na mindegy, megpróbálok aludni és hamarosan írok majd a fejleményekről, hiszen ez az egyetlen hely per pillanat ahol önmagam lehetek, Hermione Granger._

Hermione becsukta a naplót és álomba sírta magát.

*******

_– Hollóhátiról olvasott és az időutazásról, el kell ismernem, nem olyan ostoba_ – gondolta Piton.

Újra elmerengett volna a múlton mikor hirtelen felugrott a kanapéról.

 _– Ott is november van, vagyis alig egy hónap múlva fog rám támadni Lupin. Legalábbis Hermionénak egy hónap… mióta hívom Hermionénak? Te nem vagy normális Piton…_ – Visszarogyott a kanapéra és a tenyérbe temette az arcát. Fájt a feje és nem tudta, mi tévő legyen.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hetedik Fejezet – Az érzések hálójában_ **

Két hét telt el azóta, mióta Hermione megérkezett 1978-ba. Próbált úgy csinálni, mintha minden tökéletes lenne, de legbelül tudta, hogy semmi  sincs rendben.

Újra beszélt Dumbledoreral, és az idősebb varázsló csak annyit kért, hogy legyen türelmes. Hermione megbízott benne, de az iker időnyerőben nem. Utána olvasott, és megtalálta a legnagyobb gyengeségét. A könyv szerint a másik időnyerő nem stabil, csak akkor szabad használni, ha a boszorkánynak vagy varázslónak van egy állandója. Az állandó egy olyan személy, aki mindkét időben jelen van az utazni kívánó életében.

Hermione csüggedten ült az ágyán, és a naplójába írt.

_Kedves Naplóm!_

_Két hét után fejleményekkel jelentkezem. 1978 szörnyű. Tudom, hogy ez van, de akkor is szörnyű. Hiányoznak a barátaim, az ágyam és még a tanáraim is. Furcsa, nem igaz? A legtöbb barátom boldogan visszajönne ide, főleg Harry hiszen a szülei életben vannak, de én? Mindent lehet rám mondani, csak azt nem, hogy boldog lennék._

_Kezdjük ott, hogy a tanmenetből hiányzik egy csomó minden ahhoz, hogy én esetleg 1998-ban le tudjak vizsgázni,ha sikerül visszatérnem addig, bár kétlem, hogy a vizsgákig hazajutok, szóval mindegy._

_A másik dolog az, hogy sikeresen kivívtam Bellatrix Black haragját, magyarán gyűlöl. Hiába mondtam, hogy félvér vagyok,utál. Nem értem mi oka lehet rá, hiszen nem is beszéltem vele meg semmi. Azt mondta tegnap ebédnél fennhangon Lucius Malfoynak, hogy erőszakoljon meg, mivel egy ribanc vagyok. Ezen persze Narcissa fennakadt és kirohant a nagyteremből. Később, délután beszélgettem Lockharttal a könyvtárban, és azt mondta, hogy a pletykák szerint Bellatrixnak tetszik Lupin, csak mivel gonosz, így nincs sok esélye a fiúnál. Nem igazán értem, hogy akkor miért kezdett el engem utálni, hiszen tudtommal Remus nem néz rám úgy. Azt úgy hiszem, észrevenném...  furcsa az egész._

_Mindenesetre gondolkodtam,hogy ki lehetne az állandóm és több lehetőségem is van._

_Remus, Sirius és Piton. Lupin nem lenne rossz választás, de már nincs Roxfortban, és épp elég baja van e nélkül is. Siriusszal hiába voltam és vagyok jóban, sajnos a jövőben már nincs életben, így ő nem opció, nem is értem miért soroltam fel... de, tudom, hiányzik. Szerencsétlenségemre marad Piton._

_Nem tudom, hogy fog-e működni, de Dumbledore szerint egy levelet kéne írnom annak, akit végül kiválasztok... mármint a jövőbe. Egyelőre nem tudom, hogyan tudnám eljutatni hozzá ha Pitont választom. Pár ötletem lenne, csak ahhoz kutakodnom kéne néhány bűbáj után._

_Most megyek. Lily kitalálta, hogy menjünk ki a kviddics edzésre. Nincs sok kedvem hozzá, de nem akarom, hogy gyanakodjanak vagy kérdezősködjenek._

_Később majd írok: H. G._

*******

Piton nem tudott aludni az álmatlan álom nélkül. Túl sok emléke változott, és csak azon tudott gondolkodni, hogy mi lesz Miss Grangerrel. Az emlékei gyorsabban változtak, mint szerette volna és rettenetes fejfájással küzdött. Valami megváltozott a gondolkodásában.

Tudta, hogy a múltban Miss Granger és ő minden délután együtt tanultak a könyvtárban. Nem értette, hogy a lány miért barátkozott vele mikor ismerte a jövőt és tudta, ki lesz belőle.

Furcsa volt Hermioneként gondolnia rá, de legtöbbször mégis így történt. Persze amikor észbekapott ideges lett és ilyenkor általában tört zúzott a lakosztályában.

A lány olyasvalamivé kezdett válni Perselus múltjában amivé nem szabadott volna ... egy baráttá. Barát… nevetséges szó. Legalábbis Perselus így vélekedett.

Minden nap beszélt Dumbledoreral és McGalagonnyal mióta Hermione eltűnt, de semmire sem jutottak. Piton tisztában volt azzal, hogy a lány problémáját csakis 1978-ban lehet megoldani. Sokat olvasott a témában és megértette, hogy a lánynak kell megszereznie a másik időnyerőt. Tudta, hogy Hermionénak van esze, de ettől függetlenül aggódás töltötte el.

 _– Mégis mióta aggódom érte? Mióta jelent nekem valamit? Nevetséges…  és szánalmas. Szedd már össze magad, Piton!_ – korholta magát gondolatban a férfi és belekortyolt a kávéjába amit az egyik manó vitt neki.

– Az ebédemet is ide kérem dél körül. Semmi kedvem a zajos nagyteremhez – mondta érzéketlenül a manónak.

– Rendben, Piton professzor. Erby majd idehozza az ebédjét, uram – hebegte a kis teremtmény és egy csettintés kíséretében eltűnt.

Piton lassan kortyolgatta a kávéját mikor váratlan emlékek árasztották el elméjét. A csészét elejtette és hagyta, hogy beszippantsa a változó múlt.

*******

Hermione  nagy nehezen túlélte a kviddics edzést és nem sokára meg tudott szabadulni Lilytől és a fiúktól. A könyvtárban ment, az egyetlen helyre Roxfortban ahol tisztán tudott gondolkodni. Felkapott egy könyvet az unikornisokról és leült kedvenc helyére.

A gondolataiba volt merülve mikor társaságot kapott. Lockhart volt az.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte miközben leült a frusztrált lány mellé.

– Csak a baj van, Gildroy – mondta egy reménytelen sóhaj kíséretében Hermione. A negyedikes fiú értetlenül nézett, mire Hermione csak megrázta a fejét.

– Tudod vannak dolgok az életben amiket egyszerűen nem lehet megoldani – mondta a lány, és érezte, hogy közel jár a síráshoz.

– Mindig van megoldás, Hermione és ezt nem azért mondom, mert hollóhátas vagyok – bíztatta Lockhart.

– Voltál már úgy, hogy valamit meg kellett tenned, de nem voltál benne biztos, hogy képes leszel rá? – kérdezte Hermione és Lockhart bólintott.

– Nem is egyszer. Tudod per pillanat is így vagyok. Elegem van a barátnőmből, mivel rettentően pletykás, de nem tudom, hogyan mondjam meg neki. Ő az első lány akivel közelebb kerültem és nem akarom megbántani.

– Hogy hívják? Na és hogy-hogy van barátnőd? Hisz még csak negyedikes vagy  – kérdezte enyhe rosszallással Hermione és nyelt egyet, nehogy elsírja magát a saját problémái miatt.

– Rita Vitrol, és ne aggódj, nem csinálunk semmi olyat – mondta nevetve a fiú és Hermione rosszkedve pillanatok alatt szertefoszlott, mivel Vitrol említésén majdnem elnevette magát... persze rosszértelemben.

Szerencsére Lockhart ezt nem vette észre.

– Figyelj, mondd meg neki, hogy rájöttél, hogy csak barátként tekintesz rá és, hogy ő nem az igaz szerelmed – mondta Hermione saját magát is meglepve a tanáccsal.

– De biztos nem sértődik meg? – kérdezte Lockhart.

– Azon szerintem jobban megsértődne ha mondjuk levelet írnál neki vagy mástól tudná meg – érvelt Hermione.

– Igazad van. Akár mi nyomaszt szerintem képes leszel megoldani – mondta mosolyogva Lockhart mire Hermione is elmosolyodott.

– Köszi, Gildroy – mondta Hermione.

Lockhart  biccentett majd elment.

Hermione visszatért a gondolataihoz. Elhatározta, hogy nem érdekli, akkor is haza fog jutni, így felállt és egy olyan bűbáj után nézett amivel le tudna zárni egy levelet úgy, hogy Piton csak egy bizonyos kora után bonthassa fel. Nem volt egyszerű dolga mivel a legtöbb könyvben nem talált semmit.

Már több órát töltött kutatással feleslegesen és ettől nagyon ideges volt. Fel s alá mászkált a könyvtárban és azon gondolkodott, hogy az semmit sem változott az elmúlt húsz évben.

– _Végülis egy több, mint ezer éves épületnek húsz év meg sem kottyan._

A bűbájos könyvek között nem talált semmit és már azon volt, hogy beszökik a zárolt szekcióban mikor megakadt a tekintete egy nagyon régi, barna bőrkötéses könyven amit valaki véletlenül a mágiatörténet részlegen rakott le. Óvatosan fellapozta és elmosolyodott mikor megtalálta amit keresett.

Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogyan fogja megkörnyékezni Pitont úgy, hogy ne nézze eszelősnek.

– _Nyugodj meg, Granger… majd kitalálsz valamit, most inkább ülj le és írd meg a levelet_ – gondolta magában és vett egy mély levegőt.

Gyorsan felírta magának a bűbájt amit használni akart majd visszaült korábbi helyére.

Tudta, hogy kapcsolatba kell lépnie a jövőbeli Pitonnal, csak egyszerűen nem tudta, mit írjon neki. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy Dumbledore terve működni fog, csak azt tudta, hogy meg kell próbálnia. Sokáig törte a fejét azon, hogy pontosan mit írjon, de végül két keserves óra után elkészült vele.

 Először egy időálló bűbájjal kezelte, majd rátette azt a bűbájt is ami garantálta, hogy Piton csakis 1998-ban nyithatta ki a levelet.

– _Muszáj neki adnom? Miért nem adhatom Dumbledorenak vagy valami? ... fejezd be a nyafogást, Granger, nagyon jól tudod hogy Pitonnak kell adnod, ezáltal fog az állandóddá válni. Nyugodj meg, Hermione… mély levegő._

Egyre feszültebb lett miközben átváltoztatott egy sima pergament borítékká és belecsúsztatta a levelet.

Visszapakolta a könyveket a polcra és elindult a pince felé, de aztán meggondolta magát.

Nem akart hülyét csinálni magából, nem akarta, hogy őrültnek tartsák. Ezért megfutamodott és szépen lassan felsétált a hálókörletbe, hogy tanuljon. Legalább addig sem gondolkodott Pitonon vagy a jövőn.

Körülbelül este nyolc óra lehetett mikor Lilyék lehívták vacsorázni. Hermionénak nem volt valami jó étvágya, főleg, hogy látta Pitont és tudta, hogy hamarosan oda kell adnia a levelet.

Hamarabb el is ment, mint a többiek és úgy döntött sétál egyet.

Már majdnem kilépett a hűvös novemberi estébe mikor valaki megérintette a vállát hátulról. Hermione először megijedt, de aztán mikor látta, hogy csak Remus az megnyugodott.

– Látom sétálni indulsz, csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte derűsen a fiú.

Hermione egyedül akart lenni, de aztán mégis beleegyezett.

– Rendben – mondta a lány és így együtt léptek ki a kapun.

Egy darabig csendben sétáltak. Hermione látta, hogy a fiút is nyomasztja valami, de nem firtatta mivel ő sem akart beszélni a saját gondjairól.

– Szerinted tetszhet olyasvalaki akit papíron utálsz? – kérdezte kisvártatva Remus.

– Nem tudom – mondta Hermione és eltűnődött a fiú kijelentésén. Végülis ő is olyasvalakihez vonzódott akihez nem lett volna szabad.

– Voltál már úgy, hogy tetszett valaki, de tudtad, hogy nem hozzád való ezért az eszed lebeszélt róla? De aztán a szíved mélyén mégis arra vágytál, hogy jobban megismerhesd? – kérdezte Remus és Hermione döbbenten nézett rá.

– Nem egészen értem, mire gondolsz Remus, de mindegy is, hiszen a lényeg az, hogy azt válaszd akihez a szíved húz, ne azt akihez az eszed – mondta mosolyogva a lány.

– Lehet igazad van, csak az az igazság, hogy eléggé félelmetes lány – mondta Remus és nyelt egyet.

– Minden lánynak van megközelíthető oldala, még a félelmeteseknek is – mondta nevetve Hermione és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a fiú Bellatrixről beszélt vagy esetleg valaki másról.

 Egy ideig még sétáltak, de mivel egyre hűvösebb lett végül bementek.

– Feljössz? – kérdezte Remus, de Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, még valamit el kell intéznem – mondta  elszántan Hermione, majd a pince felé vette az irányt. Már majdnem odaért a lépcsőhöz mikor Perselusba ütközött.


	8. Chapter 8

_AU: Harry sosem találta meg Piton könyvét hatodikban._

**Nyolcadik Fejezet - Bátorság vagy botorság?**

– Ne haragudj – mondta restelkedve a lány.

– Semmi baj. A könyvtárba megyek, velem jössz? – kérdezte Piton és kínosan elmosolyodott.

– Menjünk – mondta zavartan Hermione.  – _Itt a lehetőséged, Granger, találj ki valamit és add neki a levelet._

Már kevesen voltak a könyvtárban így leültek az első szabad helyre. Perselus elővette az átváltoztatástan esszéjét és már elkezdett volna rajta dolgozni, mikor látta, hogy Hermione gyötrődik valamin.

– Mi baj? – kérdezte óvatosan, de Hermione csak megrázta a fejét.

– Ha elmondom eszelősnek fogsz tartani, de mivel kénytelen vagyok így inkább essünk túl rajta – mondta Hermione és lassan elővette a levelet a talárja zsebéből.

– Ez meg mi? – kérdezte gyanakodva Piton, és Hermione csak sóhajtott egyet mielőtt belekezdett volna

– Csak tedd el – kérte lesütött szemekkel.

Perselus először azt hitte, hogy egy megátkozott tárgyról van szó, amit Potterék adtak Hermionénak, hogy adja neki, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Hermione megígérte, hogy soha nem fogja bántani, így lassan elvette.

– Kérlek figyelj rám. Tudom, hogy nem bízol bennem. Miért is bíznál valakiben alig két hét után, viszont a segítségedre szorulok. Nem mondhatom el, mi van a borítékban, csak arra kell kérnélek, hogy a következő húsz évben őrizd meg. Te vagy az egyetlen reményem – mondta kétségbeesetten Hermione és rögtön megbánta, hogy nem fogta vissza az érzelmeit.

Perselus megforgatta a borítékot az ujjai között és észrevette, hogy a lány ráírta a nevét. _Perselus Tobias Piton._

– Te egy levelet írtál nekem? – kérdezte zavarodottan Piton.

– Igen, de még nem bonthatod ki. Tudom, hogy furcsa meg minden, de meg kell bíznod bennem, Perselus.

– Jó tegyük fel, hogy megbízom benned, de még mindig nem értem miért írtál levelet a 38 éves énemnek? – kérdezte Perselus, és felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Ha elmondanám első dolgod lenne, hogy becsukatsz a Szent Mungó elmeosztályára – mondta egy fájdalmas kacaj kísértében a lány.  – Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy elrakod a levelet, és 1998 novemberében kibontod –  mondta Hermione, majd elővett tollat és tintát. Visszavette a levelet, és ráírta a hátuljára a dátumot.

– Merlinre, ugye nem volt egy ostoba látomásod? Mondd, hogy te nem hiszel a jóslástanban.

– Nem, Perselus, ez sokkal, de sokkal bonyolultabb, mint a jóslástan. Nem mondhatok el semmit, csak arra kérlek, hogy tedd nekem ezt meg kérdések nélkül – mondta Hermione elkeseredetten. Perselus ezt megérezhette, mivel jó mardekáros módjára kihasználta a helyzetet, és ő is kért valamit cserébe.

– Rendben elrakom a levelet és nem kérdezek semmit a továbbiakban, ha cserébe eljössz velem a karácsonyi bálba, hogy Potterék ne gúnyoljanak ki idén is – kérdezte mosolyogva Perselus, bár sokkal inkább kijelentés volt, mint kérdés.

– Rendben van, ha megőrzöd a levelet elmegyek veled a bálba – egyezett bele gondolkodás nélkül Hermione.

– Áll az alku – mondta vigyorogva Perselus. Hermione döbbenten nézett rá, hiszen még sosem látta ennyire jókedvűnek a fiút.

– Igen, áll az alku. Köszönöm, Perselus, de tényleg – mondta Hermione, és a fiú szemébe nézett. Perselus nem válaszolt, csak bólintott egyet.

– Nincs mit – mondta végül. Egy darabig csendben voltak. Perselus a háziját írta, Hermione pedig olvasott. Zárásig maradtak a könyvtárban.

– Holnap találkozunk – mondta Hermione.

– Igen. Aludj jól, Hermione és nyugodj meg, mert idegesnek látszol – mondta Perselus szokatlanul kedvesen.

– Rendben, aludj jól te is - mondta Hermione és halványan a fiúra mosolygott, mielőtt felment a klubhelyiségbe.

*******

Pitont rémes fejfájás gyötörte, ezért megivott egy fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, majd új emlékein gondolkodott.

**–** _Levelet írt nekem... már csak az a kérdés hol a fenében lehet?_

Az asztalához sietett, és átnézte az összes fiókot, de nem volt egyikben sem Hermione levele.

– Könyvek – mondta , aztán hangosan és a polchoz sietett, ami telis tele volt bájitalos és sötét varázslatos könyvekkel. Valami csoda folytán megakadt a szeme egy bizonyos bájitaltankönyvön.  Egy példány volt a „ _Bájitaltan Haladónak_ ” kötetből, amit hatodikban és hetedikben használnak a Roxfortban.

– Valahol meg kell lennie a saját példányomnak ebből a hülye könyvből. Már emlékszem, hogy abba tettem bele Hermione levelét – dünnyögte. Ezúttal a legkevésbé sem zavarta, hogy Hermionénak nevezte a lányt. Felkapta a talárját, majd a bájitaltanterembe ment a kandallót használva. Átnézte a szekrényeket és minden könyvet fellapozott, de nem találta a sajátját.

– _Biztos Lumpslucknál maradt_ – gondolta dühösen, majd Dumbledorehoz ment miután mindent visszarakodott a szekrényekbe egy pálcasuhintással.

– Perselus, nem gondoltam, hogy ma jönni fogsz, hiszen Szombat van. Épp az előbb ment el Mr. Potter és Mr. Weasley. Kíváncsiak voltak hogy haladunk Miss Granger ügyével – mondta Dumbledore, és a székek felé intett, hogy Piton üljön le, de a fiatalabb varázsló megrázta a fejét.

– Mit mondtál nekik? – kérdezte zaklatottan Piton.

– Nem említettem meg 1978-at ha erre gondolsz, csak azt mondtam, hogy dolgozunk a megoldáson.

– Rendben van – bólintott Piton.

– Mit tehetek érted Perselus?

– Nem tudod véletlenül, hol lakik Horatius Lumpsluck – kérdezte Piton. Lumpsluck említése megmosolyogtatta Dumbledoret.

– Oh a jó öreg Horatius.  A háború óta nem beszéltem vele, de ha jól tudom végleg nyugdíjba vonult,és az Abszol úton bérel egy lakást.

– Remek. Meg kell találnom, mivel van nála valami ami fontos lehet He… Miss Granger ügyében – mondta Piton, és kínosan megvakarta a fejét.

– Újabb emlékeid vannak? – kérdezte felcsillant szemekkel az idősebb varázsló.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne. Előbb meg kell találnom Lumpsluckot – hazudta Piton, és Dumbledore bólintott.

– Ha az engedélyem kell, Perselus, elhagyhatod a kastélyt – mondta kuncogva Dumbledore.

– Köszönöm, Albus, nem fog sok időt igénybe venni. Legkésőbb vacsorára itt vagyok – mondta Piton, és visszasétált a kandallóhoz.

– Egyébként nem csak a te emlékeid változnak. Reggel baglyozott Remus Lupin, hogy Hermione Jones ugyanaz-e, mint Hermione Granger.

– Értem. Sietek vissza – mondta Piton, figyelmen kívül hagyva Remus említését.

– Sok szerencsét – mondta Dumbledore, majd Piton visszament a lakosztályába.

Felvette a köpenyét, és sietve elhagyta a kastélyt. Amint elérte a birokhatárt, az Abszol útra hopponált. Dühös volt, mivel Dumbledore nem volt nagy segítségére, de aztán szerencsére eszébe jutott egy hely, ahol biztos, hogy tudni fogják az információt amire szüksége volt. Az egyetlen bájitalkellékes bolt felé vette az irányt, és az idősebb boszorkány, akié a bolt volt, rögtön a pultba sietett amint meghallotta, hogy vevő érkezett.

– Jó napot, Perselus! Rég jártál erre. Mit adhatok ma? – kérdezte mosolyogva a nő. Piton biccentett, majd megrázta a fejét.

– Ma nem vásárolni jöttem, Drizella. Egy bizonyos Horatius Lumpsluckot keresek. Nem tudod véletlenül, hol lakik? Biztos vásárolt már nálad.

– Oh Mr. Lumpsluck? Hát hogyne vásárolt volna nálam. Madam Malkin Talárszabászata fölött bérli azt a kis egy szobás lakást – mondta kedvesen a boszorkány, majd hozzátette. – Biztos nincs szükséged semmire, Perselus? – kérdezte mézes-mázas hangon.

– Nem, Drizella , nincs – mondta hűvösen Piton. – Köszönöm az információt, majd ha kifogytak a készleteim találkozunk – tette hozzá a férfi, és elment.

 Sietve betért a talárszabászatba, és felment az öreg lépcsőn az emeleti lakás bejáratához. Elhúzta a száját és bekopogtatott. Hamarosan egy reszelős hang kiszólt, így Piton belépett. Lumpsluck éppen az egyik fotelben ült és olvasott valamit. Mikor meglátta volt tanítványát, s kollegáját majdnem elejtette a könyvet.

– Perselus? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– Én vagyok. A segítségedre lenne szükségem – mondta hűvösen Piton.

– Miről lenne szó? Lassan egy éve, hogy nem láttalak – mondta még mindig sokkoltan a férfi.

– Azt hiszem van nálad valami, ami az enyém volt – mondta Piton, és az ablakhoz sétált.

– Mire gondolsz, fiam? – tűnődött el az idősebb mágus.

– A régi példányomra a _Bájitaltan Haladónak_ tankönyvből.

– Mégis miért kell az neked pont most? – kérdezte érdeklődve Lumpsluck és megvakarta az állát.

– Csak kell. Megnéznéd a polcodon? – kérdezte Piton, és végül Lumpsluck bólintott.

– Rendben van, Perselus, addig ülj le. Kérsz egy teát?

– Nem kérek, köszönöm – rázta meg a fejét Piton miközben leült Lumpsluck öreg kanapéjára.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kilencedik Fejezet – Üzenetek és remények**

Hermione másnap reggel megkönnyebbülten ébredt fel, leesett egy kő a szívéről, hogy odaadta a levelet Pitonnak. Éppen öltözködni kezdett, mikor egy remek ötlete támadt. Írhatna egy levelet Harryéknek is. Emlékezett, hogy a fiúk szobájában volt egy parketta, ami nem volt rendesen rögzítve, oda el tudná dugni. Visszaült az ágyára, majd tollat és pergament vett elő. Lily és a többiek hívták reggelizni, de Hermione csak megrázta a fejét.

– Menjetek csak előre, én is mindjárt jövök – mondta mosolyogva.

Mikor a többi lány kiment, pálcát ragadt és egy sima pergament borítékká transzfigurált. Időálló bűbájt dobott rá, majd a szívéhez szorította.

– _Ennek muszáj működnie_ – gondolta, és miután felöltözött kisétált a szobából.

A fiúk hálókörletét védő bűbájt hamar kijátszotta, és elindult a lépcsőn.

– _Melyik szoba is az? 12 vagy 13? ... igen biztos, hogy a  12-es. Basszus az pont James, Sirius, Lupin és Féregfark szobája. Na mindegy, valahogy megoldom_ – gondolta magában.

 Mikor odaért a szobához, pont akkor csapódott ki az ajtaja, és a dühös Sirius Black rontott ki rajta. Majdnem elsodorta Hermionét, aki megdöbbenten nézett utána. Lassan a szoba felé fordult és látta, hogy Remus a közepén áll összezavarodva. Hermione belépett és odament a fiúhoz.

– Mi történt Remus? – kérdezte Hermione, és felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Sirius kiakadt, mivel megfogadtam a tanácsodat, és elhívtam azt a bizonyos lányt a bálba.

– Az a bizonyos lány véletlenül nem Bellatrix Black? – kérdezte Hermione, Remus pedig bólintott.

– De, Sirius pontosan ezen akadt ki – mondta Remus, és lerogyott az ágyára.

– Lehetek bizalmaskodó? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Igen.

– Miért vonzódsz hozzá? Hiszen köztudottan gonosz, fajgyűlölő, szíve szerint kiirtana mindenkit, aki nem aranyvérű…  és még sorolhatnám – mondta Hermione és elhúzta a száját.

– Na igen, nem értem önmagam sem, de valamiért vonzódom hozzá. Tetszik a haja és az, hogy erős egyéniség – mondta Lupin és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Mit mondott a meghívásodra? – kérdezte Hermione és óvatosan megérintette a fiú hátát.

– Természetesen azt mondta, hogy nem, és eszelősen nevetni kezdett – mondta Remus és lassan felnézett Hermione arcába.

– Várj, de nem úgy volt, hogy oda van érted? Mármint Gildroy Lockhart azt mondta, hogy a barátnője azt hallotta, hogy Bellatrix szerelmes beléd.

– Lockhart az a negyedikes hollóhátas fiú aki azzal a pletykafészekkel jár? – kérdezte meglepetten Lupin.

– Szerinted Vitrol csak kitalálta az egészet? – kérdezte döbbenten Hermione.

– Hát mivel Bellatrix nemet mondott lehetséges – mondta csalódottan Remus, majd hozzátette. –Nem jössz el velem te a bálba? – kérdezte a fiú, mire Hermione az alsó ajkába harapott.

– Nem tudom, hogy mondjam meg…

–  … de Sirius már elhívott? – kérdezte Lupin, de Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem Sirius. Ennek nem fogtok örülni, mivel tudom, hogy nem kedvelitek, de Pitonnal megyek.

– Mi van? – kérdezte hangosabban,  kidülledt szemekkel Remus, és előredőlt.

– Szívességet kértem tőle, és ez volt az ára – mondta Hermione.

– Miféle szívességet? – kérdezte gyanakodva Lupin.

– Megkértem rá, hogy segítségen bájitaltanból – hazudta Hermione.

– De hát neked minden tárgy megy. Alig vagy itt két hónapja, és visszaszereztél majdnem minden pontot amit James és Sirius elveszített.

– De jobb szeretnék lenni bájitaltanból – erősködött Hermione, és végül Lupin feladta.

– Értem. Akkor idén is egyedül megyek – mondta szomorúan Lupin.

– Volna kedved egy kísérlethez? – terelte mosolyogva a témát Hermione.  Remus bólintott.

– Milyen kísérlet?

– Hallottam, hogy van egy mozgó parketta ebben a szobában. Szeretnék elrejteni alatta egy levelet az utókornak – mondta Hermione, és elővette a levelet.

– Oh már meg is írtad? – kérdezte Remus, és Hermione bólintott.

– Rendben van, benne vagyok.

– Oké, de ne mondd el senkinek – kérte a lány.

– Miért? – kérdezte Remus, és megvakarta a fejét.

– Mivel ha húsz év múlva is itt lesz a levél, akkor csak téged hívlak meg egy vajsörre 1998-ban – mondta kuncogva Hermione.

– Megegyeztünk – mondta mosolyogva Lupin, majd Sirius ágyára mutatott.

– Alatta van. Szerencsére James és Sirius nem tudnak róla, mivel akkor már biztos, hogy tele rakták volna illegális és veszélyes holmikkal – mondta Remus, és egy pálcasuhintással felemelte az ágyat. Hermione elmosolyodott és alámászott. Felemelte a parkettát, és egy csókot lehelt a levélre mielőtt berakta volna.

– Köszi, hogy nem említed meg senkinek – mondta mosolyogva Hermione miután kimászott, és Remus lerakta az ágyat.

– Nincs mit. Szerinted próbálkozzam még egyszer Bellatrixnál?

– Nem tudom, Remus, ahogy érzed. Ha szerinted megéri, akkor mindenképp – mondta Hermione.

– Majd meglátom. Menjünk reggelizni – mondta végül hosszas gondolkodás után Remus.

– Rendben van – mondta Hermione, és lementek a nagyterembe. Leültek Lily és James mellé és neki láttak a reggelinek. Hermione reménykedett benne, hogy mindkét levele célba fog érni.

*******

– Ez a szerencsenapod, Perselus. Meg van a könyved. Jó szakadt…  Megkérdezhetem, miért az van beleírva, hogy a Félvér Herceg tulajdona? – mutatta Pitonnak a könyvet egy bő fél óra múlva Lumpsluck.

– Az magánügy, Horatius. Mindenesetre köszönöm – mondta Piton, majd még egyszer végigpillantott a lakáson és megrázta a fejét. A nagyzoló Lumpsluck idejutott, egy lelakott, egy szobás albérletben kell élnie. Végül kezet fogtak, és Piton Roxfort határába hopponált. Sietve felment a kastélyba, és rögvest a lakosztálya felé vette az irányt. Amint belépett leült az asztalához, megrázta a könyvet, és egy enyhén megsárgult boríték hullott ki belőle.

– Hála Merlinnek! – sóhajtotta és kinyitotta.

_Piton Professzor!_

_Mostanra biztos tudja, hogy eltűntem. Jól vagyok, csak az egész furcsa… úgy értem, furcsa olyan emberek közt lenni, akiket ismerek a jövőben is. Beszéltem Dumbledore professzorral. Nem mondtam neki el a nevemet, de azt tudja, hogy honnét jöttem. Megígérte, hogy segít megszerezni a másik időnyerőt. Az egyetlen gondom az, hogy az iker időnyerő nem valami stabil, így szükségem lenne egy állandóra. Ha most ezen sorokat olvassa 1998-ban, akkor reményeim szerint az állandómmá vált, professzor. Nem tudom, hogy megváltoztak-e az emlékei, de ha igen, akkor köszönöm az együttműködését. Oh és ne aggódjon, nem fogom elmondani senkinek azt, hogy hogyan bánt önnel James Potter és a többiek. A titka biztonságban van nálam, ahogy az is, hogy szerette Lily Evanst. Nem látom értelmét annak, hogy elmondjam bárkinek, ez túl személyes. Igaz Harry tudtommal látta az emlékeit, de még neki sem fogok erről beszélni, hiszen teljesen más látni valamit, és a részesévé válni.  Ha nem nagy kérés megtenné nekem, hogy megmondja a barátaimnak, hogy hiányoznak és ígérem visszatérek amint tudok? Nem érdekel mibe kerül, de vissza fogok menni._

_Köszönöm: Hermione Granger_

Piton félbehajtotta a levelet és érezte, hogy könnyezik a szeme. Nem értette mi ütött belé.

– _Nem mondja el a barátainak amit megtudott a múltamról? Miért nem? Hiszen a legtöbb diák megtenné…_ _mondjuk Hermione nem olyan, mint az átlag._

– A fenébe Piton nem gondolhatsz rá így! – kiabálta és egy hatalmasat csapott az asztalára. A gondolataiba volt merülve mikor Dumbledore kilépett a lángokból.

– Látom visszatértél. Megtaláltad amit kerestél?

– Igen, és arra is rájöttem, hogy hazudtál nekem. Nagyon jól tudtad, hogy hol van Miss Granger!

– Igen, lebuktam, de biztos akartam benne lenni, hogy előbb elolvasod Miss Granger levelét – mondta kedvesen Dumbledore.

– Te tudtál a levélről? – kérdezte meglepetten Piton.

– Én mondtam neki, hogy írjon neked vagy  Lupinnak , esetleg Sirius Blacknek, hiszen akkor még nem tudtam, hogy Siriust elveszítjük,  de szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy téged fog választani. Nem tudom miért, megérzés – vont vállat Dumbledore.

– Hát bejött a megérzésed, nekem írt – mondta gúnyosan Piton.

– Most mennem kell, megérkeztek a feljegyzések a minisztériumból. Szép estét, Perselus!

– Köszönöm – mondta szarkasztikusan Piton , és amikor Dumbledore elment újra elolvasta Hermione levelét.

– Miért nem gyűlölsz, Hermione? Hiszen tudod, ki leszek a jövőben – mondta hangosan Piton, és sóhajtott egyet, majd hirtelen dühösen lesöpört mindent az asztaláról.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tizedik fejezet – Emlékek és vágyak**

Harry és Ron a klubhelyiségben voltak,mikor egy arc jelent meg a tűzben.  

– Lupin Professzor? –  kérdezte meglepetten Ron.

– Hello fiúk, már mondtam, hogy szólítsatok Remusnak. Nem maradhatok sokáig, de el kell mondanom valami nagyon fontosat.

– Oké – mondta Harry, és letérdelt a tűzhöz.

– Hermione hagyott nektek egy levelet a hálótokban, Harry ágya alatt.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte döbbenten Harry.

– Jól hallottad, Harry. 1978-ban van, de erről nem tőlem tudtok. Dumbledore nem akarja valamiért, hogy tudjatok róla, de szerintem jogotokban áll.

– Hermione veletek van 1978-ban? – kérdezte Harry felhúzott szemöldökkel.

– Igen, velünk van. Velem, Siriusszal, Lilyvel, Jamesszel és Pitonnal – mondta halkan Lupin.

– A szüleimmel van? – kiáltott fel Harry.

– Csendesebben, Harry, igen velünk van, a szüleiddel is – mondta Lupin, majd hozzátette. – Mennem kell, olvassátok el a levelét.

– Köszönjük, hogy szóltál, Remus – mondta hálásan Harry.

– Igen, köszönjük szépen – bólintott Ron.

– Legyetek jók – mondta Lupin, és ezzel a tűz újra normális lett.

– Gyerünk! – mondta Harry, és felsegítette Ront. Felmentek a szobába, és amint megtalálták a levelet leültek Ron ágyára és együtt olvasták el.

_Drága Barátaim!_

_Sajnálom, hogy ez történt, de elvesztem az időben. 1978-ban vagyok, de nyugi jól vagyok, csak minden furcsa. Igyekszem minél előbb visszajutni hozzátok, de lehet még sokáig itt leszek, nem tudom. Ne aggódjatok értem, nem vagyok veszélyben. Dumbledore segít és még azt is megengedte, hogy amíg itt vagyok járjak órákra. Amúgy Harry a szüleid nagyon kedvesek,  főleg anyukád. Tényleg olyanok a szemeid, mint az övéi. Sajnálom, hogy ennyi időt tölthetek velük, míg te nem. Megígérem, ha visszatértem majd sokat mesélek. Nagyon hiányzotok srácok. Tartsatok ki és a kedvemért tanuljatok nélkülem is az év végi vizsgákra, mivel én is ezt teszem. Remélhetőleg együtt vizsgázunk._

_Szeretlek titeket: Hermione._

– Oké, ez őrület – mondta Harry mikor végeztek.

– Minden rendben lesz vele – mondta halkan, bizonytalanul Ron.

– Abban nem kételkedem, én arra céloztam, hogy a szüleimmel van – suttogta Harry.

– Oh igen, az tényleg durva – értett egyet Ron.

*******

_– Te jó édes Merlin, én elhívtam Miss Grangert a karácsonyi bálra? –_ Piton felült az ágyában, és az éjjeliszekrényen lévő vízért nyúlt.

Belekortyolt, és sóhajtott egyet. Elfelejtette meginni a bájitalát lefekvés előtt, az okklumenciához pedig túlságosan ki volt merülve.

– _Mi a francért kell a 18 éves énemnek mindent megbonyolítania? Tudom, hogy anno kedvelni kezdtem, mivel érzem, de nem kedvelhetem. Utálom a változásokat, főleg az ilyeneket. A rohadt életbe… mióta vannak félelmeim? Ráadásul Granger miatt? Na ne vicceljünk már. Mi lesz Lilyvel?_ Leszállt az ágyról, és a nappaliba ment. Felkapta Hermione levelét az asztalról, és újra elolvasta. Nem tudta miért, de melegséggel töltötte el az, hogy a lány tiszteletben tartotta a titkait. Megrázta a fejét és lerogyott a kanapéra. Arcát kezeibe temette és rázta a fejét. Perselus Piton nagyobb krízisben volt, mint valaha.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Tizenegyedik Fejezet – Ha Az Álmok Valóra Válnak_ **

****

Lassan eltelt két hét azóta, hogy Hermione megírta a leveleket. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Piton és a fiúk is megkapták. Igyekezett a tanulásra koncentrálni, mivel Dumbledore megígérte neki, hogy meg fogja szerezni a másik időnyerőt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem tud mit csinálni addig, amíg nincs a kezében az eszköz, de ettől függetlenül nyugtalan volt. Próbált természetes lenni, és úgy csinálni, mintha odatartozna, de nehezen ment neki. Szabadidejét a könyvtárban töltötte és annyi könyvet olvasott a témáról amennyit csak bírt. Sokszor volt társasága is. Hol Piton, hol Lupin hol pedig Lockhart ült vele egy asztalnál. Ezek a pillanatok mindig megnyugtatták picit, de aztán este lefekvésnél, amikor a naplójába is írt, újra tudatosult benne, hogy nem odatartozik, és leggyakrabban sírva aludt el.

Ezen a napon Hermione csak kilenckor kelt fel, mivel szombat volt. Gyorsan elkészült, és csatlakozott Remushoz és Siriushoz, akik már nagyban reggeliztek mikor belépett a nagyterembe. Roxmortsi hétvége volt, így a legtöbben már végeztek a reggelivel. Hermione több okból nem tudott lemenni a faluba. Az egyik az volt, hogy nem volt elég pénze, a másik pedig, hogy nem volt senki aki aláírhatta volna az engedélyét.

– Babám, eljössz velem a bálba? – kérdezte egy széles vigyor kíséretében Sirius, kizökkentve Hermionét a gondolataiból.

– Bocsi, Sirius,de már van partnerem. Mindenesetre nagyra értékelem a meghívást – mondta halkan Hermione.

– Kicsoda? – kérdezte Sirius csalódottan.

– Perselus-szal megyek – mondta alig hallhatóan Hermione.

– Merlin szakállára. Pipogyusz? – kérdezte undorodva Sirius.

– Szívességet tett nekem, és ez volt az ára – mondta Hermione, miközben beleharapott pirítósába.

– Te azzal a zsíros bödönnel mész, Remus meg Bellával. Ti meg vagytok bolondulva? – mondta fennhangon Sirius, és ezzel felállt. – Jöttök a faluba? – kérdezte feszülten még mielőtt elment volna.

– Nem, nem haragudj, de még tanulnom kell – rázta meg a fejét Remus.

– Én sem megyek, nekem is túl sok házim van, de majd legközelebb mindenképp. Karácsony előtt ígérem, veletek megyek – mondta egy halvány mosoly kíséretében Hermione. Sirius vállat vont, és elment. Hermione mosolyogva Remus felé fordult.

– Te és Bellatrix? Lemaradtam valamiről? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel a lány.

– Sok mindenről … na, de jobb ha az elején kezdem. Amikor először megkérdeztem, hogy eljönne-e velem nemet mondott, de akkor vele volt Lucius és Narcissa is. Tegnap este viszont mikor a könyvtárban tanult egyedül volt. Bele volt merülve a könyvébe, mivel mikor leültem mellé észre sem vett. Lassan kivettem a kezéből a könyvet, ő pedig meglepetten nézett rám, de nem csinált semmit. Azt hittem meg fog átkozni, de semmi. Rámosolyogtam, ő halványan viszonozta és idegesen a haját kezdte igazgatni. Én próbáltam nem zavartatni magam, a szemébe néztem ahogy Siriustól tanultam, és beszélni kezdtem. „ _Bella, tudom, hogy nem akarsz velem jönni, de megkérdezem még egyszer, mert tényleg szeretném, ha a partnerem lennél. Nem gondoltad meg magad?_ ” Ő felhúzta a szemöldökét, én meg megijedtem, hogy megint nemet mond, de ehelyett szélesen elmosolyodott, és bólintott. „ _Legyen Lupin, veled megyek._ ” Egy darabig ott maradtam vele, és befejeztem a bűbájtan esszém aztán együtt jöttünk ki a könyvtárból – mondta izgatottan Remus, majd egy hatalmas levegőt vett a végén.

– Ez hihetetlen – mondta mosolyogva Hermione. Nem örült neki túlzottan, hogy Remus egy ilyen lány után koslatott, de nem akart beleszólni, így inkább eljátszotta, hogy örül neki.

– Ugye? – mondta Lupin, és ásított egyet.

– Kialvatlannak tűnsz. Minden rendben veled? – kérdezte aggódva Hermione, aztán hirtelen bevillant neki, hogy Lupin miért néz ki rosszul.

– _Ma este telihold van –_ gondolta Hermione, és kirázta a hideg, de szerencsére Lupin ezt nem érzékelte.

– Minden rendben van, ne aggódj, de most mennem kell – mondta Remus, és felkapta a táskáját.

– Hová mész? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Hermione.

– Beszélnem kell Lumpsluck professzorral. Később találkozunk – mondta a fiú, és elrohant. Hermione furcsállta a viselkedését, de a teliholdnak tudta be.

– _Biztos csak farkasölő főzetet kér a professzortól vagy valami ilyesmi._

Befejezte a reggelijét, és úgy döntött, sétál egyet a parkban, mivel hiába volt november vége, még nem volt olyan hideg. Már kilépett a nagykapun, mikor valaki megfogta a vállát. Piton volt az.

– Szia, Hermione! – köszöntötte mosolyogva, és követte az alacsonyabb, barna hajú lányt.

– Neked is szép jó reggelt, Perselus – viszonozta a köszönést Hermione.

– Szép ez a nap egy sétához, nem? – kérdezte Piton, és Hermione elmosolyodott.

– De, szerintem is, habár kicsit hűvös a szél. Mondjuk mindenképp ki akartam mozdulni, ha már a faluba nem tudok lemenni. A tóhoz megyek, és úgy gondoltam olvasok kicsit. Van kedved velem tartani? – kérdezte kedvesen Hermione.

– Rendben van, végülis én sem mehetek le a faluba –  mondta halkan Perselus.

Hermione rámosolyogott és elindultak. Egészen a tóig csendben sétáltak, mikor Perselus megtörte a csendet.

– Amúgy rájöttem veled kapcsolatban valamire – mondta elgondolkodva miközben leültek a kispadra, ami az egyik fa alatt volt. Hermione köréjük vont egy melegítő bűbájt mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Mire? – kérdezte ijedten.

– _Kérlek, Merlin, csak ne arra_ – gondolta,és idegesen dobolni kezdett a combján.

– A titkodra. Mármint folyton folyvást az időnyerőkről olvasol, levelet írsz a 38 éves énemnek, olyan szavakat használsz, amiket még életemben nem hallottam, pedig a mugli világban nőttem fel, így az ő kifejezéseik sem idegenek számomra. Hermione, te nem ebből az időből származol vagy tévedek? – kérdezte óvatosan Piton. Hermione az alsó ajkába harapott és elfordult. Tudta, hogy Perselus Piton egy zseniális elme, de remélte, hogy nem fog rájönni a titkára.

–Kérlek, mondd el – mondta Piton, mikor a lány pár percek óta hallgatott, és a szemébe nézett.

– Nem tehetem, Perselus – suttogta Hermione, és érezte, hogy a könnyei folynak le az arcán.

– Már megtetted. Megkérdezhetem miért választottad ezt a szánalmas évet – kérdezte Piton, Hermione pedig megrázta a fejét.

– Baleset volt – mondta remegő hangon, és érezte, hogy nem sok kell neki, hogy rendesen sírni kezdjen.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte ledöbbenve Perselus. Nem tudta, mit tegyen, hiszen nem sok tapasztalata volt síró lányokkal.

– Nem mondhatom el…  a lényeg, hogy a memóriakövek tehetnek az egészről – mondta Hermione, és nem bírta tovább, elsírta magát. Perselus tehetetlenül a hajába túrt, majd végül úgy döntött megfogja a lány remegő kezét. Hermione meglepődött a gesztuson, de aztán mégis rákulcsolta ujjait a fiúéra. Tudta, hogy őrültség amit csinál, de abban a pillanatban jól esett neki Piton közelsége.

– A memóriakövek? – kérdezte kivártatva Piton.

– Nem mondhatok többet… mindent tönkretehet ha beszélek. Már ez is épp elég, hogy rájöttél. Elolvastad a levelet? – kérdezte szipogva a lány.

– Nem, nem olvastam el,Hermione. Megkértél, hogy ne tegyem meg, így tiszteletben tartottam, ráadásul érződik rajta, hogy több bűbájt is rátettél, ha akartam volna sem biztos, hogy ki tudtam volna nyitni.

– Köszönöm – mondta gyengéden Hermione, és lassan a fiú arcába nézett.

– Csak egy dolgot hadd kérdezzek meg – kérdezte óvatosan Perselus.

– Rendben, de csak akkor válaszolok, ha megtehetem – mondta Hermione, és letörölte a könnyeit a pulóvere ujjával.

– Megkapom a végén a lányt? – kérdezte zavartan Perselus, és Hermione látta, hogy el is pirult picit.

– Most Lilyre gondolsz? Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, ő Jamesszel marad, de többet tényleg nem mondhatok – mondta Hermione, és sóhajtott egyet, Lily és James Potter tragikus halálára gondolva.

– Nem, ezúttal nem Lilyre gondoltam. Lilynek mindig nagy helye lesz a szívemben, ő volt az első barátom, de most nem róla beszéltem – hebegte a mardekáros.

– Akkor kire célzol? – kérdezte döbbenten Hermione. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miről beszélt a fiú.

– Elég egyértelmű, nem? – kérdezte lesütött szemekkel Piton.

– Rám? – kérdezett vissza pár perc múlva, ledöbbenve Hermione.

– Lehetséges? – mondta Piton, és kínosan rá mosolygott a lányra.

– Ez bonyolult. Nem mondhatok a jövőről semmit – mondta Hermione, és próbálta kerülni a további kérdéseket, de Piton nem zavartatta magát, vagy csak jól színlelte.

– Semmi sem fog megváltozni ha pár aprócska részletet megosztasz velem – mondta mardekáros  ravaszsággal a fiú.

– Mi van ha mégis? – kérdezte Hermione, és újra sírva fakadt.

– Na, ne sírj. Tessék itt egy zsebkendő – mondta Perselus,és odaadta neki a tiszta, fehér rongyzsebkendőjét. Hermione lassan elvette és megtörölte a szemeit.

– Kérlek ne mondd el senkinek, hogy nekem nem lenne szabad itt lennem – szipogta Hermione, és a fiú szemébe nézett.

– Nem terveztem beszélni róla, és nem csak azért mert rajtad kívül nem sok emberrel beszélek. Megengeded, hogy még egy dolgot megkérdezzek? – mondta Perselus, és Hermione lassan bólintott.

– Ismersz a jövőben? – érdeklődött a fiú.

– Igen, azt hiszem ezt elmondhatom – mondta halkan a lány.

– Csak furcsa volt, hogy kedves voltál velem amióta megérkeztél, illetve, hogy annak ellenére is hajlandó voltál időt tölteni velem, hogy a griffendéles barátaidról kiderült, hogy gyűlölnek engem. A jövőben milyen kapcsolatban állsz velem?

– Egy kérdésről volt szó – mondta Hermione, és felhúzta a szemöldökét. Félt, hogy elszólja magát valamivel kapcsolatban, és nem akart csalódást okozni Dumbledorenak azzal, hogy megváltoztatja a jövőt. Pontosan tudta, hogy egy rossz mozdulat is elég ahhoz, hogy semmisé tegye a csatában hősi halált halt barátai áldozatát, ha például eljár a szája, és Voldemort másik útra lép, vagy esetleg Piton nem áll halálfalónak... ezer lehetőség volt, amivel bajt okozhatott volna.

– Baj, hogy vallomást tettem? Nem kellett volna… tudtam… tudtam. Te nem akarsz többet… hát persze, miért is akarnál? – korholta magát Perselus.

– Nem erről van szó – mondta lesütött szemekkel Hermione.

– Akkor? – kérdezte felcsillanó tekintettel Piton.

– Bonyolult, és nem mondhatom el, mert nem akarom megváltoztatni a jövőt – mondta Hermione, és az ajkába harapott.

– Utolsó kérdés és megígérem, nem bolygatom a témát. – mondta Perselus, és egy hangos sóhaj kíséretében Hermione bólintott.

– A jövőben együtt voltunk? Mármint igaz nagy a korkülönbség, de a varázsvilágban húsz év semmit sem jelent. Csak érdekel. Beismerem megkedveltelek,nem tudom hogyan, de ez van – mondta feszülten Perselus, hiszen anno még Lilynek sem nyílt meg ennyire, de Hermione más volt. Valahogy a kezdettől fogva érezte, hogy a lány más. Mindent máshogy kezelt, mint Lily, és Perselus elég hamar rájött, hogy Hermione minden volt, csak sértődős nem.

– Én is kedvellek – mondta végül lesütött szemekkel Hermione, majd folytatta. –Bárcsak beszélhetnék, de nem lehet – mondta, és fájdalmasan nézett a fiúra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tizenkettedik Fejezet – Titkok és igazságok**

Piton éppen órát tartott az ötödikeseknek, mikor elöntötték az emlékek. Visszasietett az asztalához és leült amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Kiverte a víz mikor tudatosult benne, hogy Lily helyét szépen lassan, alattomosan kezdi átvenni egy bizonyos göndör, barna hajú, alacsony, okoskodó, mindössze 18 éves boszorkány. Nem akarta ezt, képtelen volt elhinni, de Hermione elcsavarta a fejét a múltban. _– Mi a fenét csináljak? Mondjam meg a sok tehetségtelen két balkezesnek, hogy vége az órának? ... Hermione… Miért? ... Nem kedvelhetem… nem… nem… a fejem… nem bírom tovább_ – gondolta Piton, és egy pálcasuhintással eltüntette az összes megkezdett főzetet az üstökből.

– Vége az órának! – mondta gorombán, mire mindenki gyorsan felkapkodta a holmiját és kiviharzott a tanteremből. Mikor mindenki kiment becsukta az ajtót és átvonult a lakosztályába. Lehuppant a kanapéra és arcát a kezeibe temette.

– _Okos, gyönyörű, toleráns, tehetséges, bájos, kitartó… ez szól mellette… de mi lesz Lilyvel? … Lily soha nem szeretett téged, te ökör… Hermione sem szeret… Piton te egyre szánalmasabb leszel… 18 éves,  a diákod, nem vagy normális Piton… ezek szólnak ellene… de… NINCSEN DE…_

Felpattant és a kandallóhoz ment.

– McGalagony professzor lakosztálya! – mondta dühösen _._

_– Erről is csak te tehetsz, Minerva… elegem van a felelőtlenségeidből._

***

– Megértem, hogy nem beszélhetsz – mondta Perselus, és a lány szemébe nézett. Hermione megborzongott. Nem értette mi van vele, nem értette mit érez. Mindig tisztelte Pitont, mivel intelligensnek találta. Aztán ez változott, egy ideje vonzónak kezdte látni, persze mivel a tanára volt, semmit sem tett azért, hogy ezt professzora tudtára hozza. Ekkor mégis ennek a férfinak a tizennyolc éves énjével ücsörgött egy öreg platánfa alatt, 1978 – ban, és minden egyre zavarosabb lett a fejében.

– A francba nem érdekelnek a következmények. Szóval… a jövőben nem vagyunk együtt? – kérdezte pár perc múlva Perselus.

– Ez nagyon nagyon bonyolult, de nem. Nem mondhatom el, miért – mondta fájdalmas hangon Hermione, remélve, hogy Perselus abbahagyja a kérdezősködést.

– Kérlek.

– Ne haragudj, Perselus, de nem mondhatok többet a jövőről, már így is túl sok mindent megváltoztattam. Kérlek ne kérdezz többet, a varázsvilág érdekében. Ha bármi olyat mondok amit nem kellene, nagyon nagy ára lenne –mondta Hermione.

– Oké felfogtam. Várj csak, hogy érted azt hogy túl sok mindent megváltoztattál? – kérdezte érdeklődve Piton.

– Elég az, hogy itt vagyok – suttogta Hermione, és megint sírni kezdett. Perselus nem bírta tovább nézni a lány szenvedését. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak gyengéden a karjaiba vonta. Félt, hogy rosszul fog reagálni, de Hermione csak megborzongott egy pillanatra, majd a fiú nyakába temette az arcát.

– Minden rendben lesz – suttogta Perselus, és nem érette hogyan, de érezte, hogy a lány már nem remeg annyira.

– Dumbledore megígérte, hogy segít, de olyan nehéz egyedül – szipogta, de nem mozdult meg. Nem akarta, hogy ez a pillanat véget érjen.

– Csak ígérj meg valamit – szólalt meg pár perc múlva Perselus. Hermione lassan kibújt az ölelésből, és a fiú fekete szemébe nézett.

– Oké? – mondta könnyes szemekkel.

– Kétlem, hogy addig megoldja a dolgot Dumbledore, de ha mégis, maradj itt a bálon. Mindketten megérdemeljük – mondta Perselus egy óvatos mosollyal.

–  Rendben van, maradok, és nem azért mert Dumbledore nem készül el – mondta Hermione, és elpirult.

– Szóval akkor is maradnál, ha a kezedben lenne a másik időnyerő? – kérdezte meglepetten Perselus. Hermione nem értette, honnan tud a fiú az iker időnyerő elméletről, de aztán betudta annak, hogy Piton talán még nála is többet olvas.

– Azt hiszem, igen – mondta végül halkan Hermione.

– Köszönöm – mondta mosolyogva Perselus.

– Csak még azt kell kitalálnom, mit vegyek fel – mondta Hermione, majd hozzátette. – Mármint a faluba nem mehetek le, nincs aki aláírja a papírt – mondta a lány, és elhúzta a száját.

– Viszont, ha jól láttam elég jó vagy átváltoztatástanból – vetette fel Perselus.

– Igaz, erre miért nem gondoltam? – mondta mosolyogva, Hermione, miközben megtörölte a szemét a fiú zsebkendőjébe. Egy ideig még kinn maradtak és csendben élvezték a másik társaságát. Egészen ebédig olvastak, és Hermione végre nyugodtnak érezte magát hosszú idő után.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tizenharmadik Fejezet – Veszélyes vizek**

Piton visszament a lakosztályába miután jól kiosztotta McGalagonyt. A fürdő felé vette az irányt, és már vetkőzött volna le, hogy lezuhanyozzon, mikor egy erős emlékhullám támadta meg elméjét.

– ELÉG… ELÉG! – kiabálta dühösen Piton, és lerogyott a fürdőszoba kőre.

– _Nem lehetek  szerelmes… főleg nem Grangerbe… ,de azt hiszem sajnos pontosan ez történik… NEM…  nem akarom ezt…_  

Felállt, kiment a nappaliba és dühösen leseperte az össze könyvet az egyik polcról, majd a szájára csapott, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy legféltettebb kincseit rongálja. Gyorsan pálcát rántott és mindent visszarakott a polcra.

– _Hermione… mit tettél velem? … Miért? Hiszen tudod, ki leszek…_

Az orrához kapott, és meglepődésére vérzett. Sejtette, hogy a hirtelen változó emlék tehetnek róla, de semmi kedve nem volt Madam Pomfreyhez, így inkább gyorsan elővett egy üvegcse vérképző bájitalt és megitta. Nemsokára kopogást hallott az ajtón. Idegesen odament és azon volt, hogy elküldi,akárki az,  mikor meglátta, hogy Potter volt.

– _Na már csak ez az hiányzott a boldogságomhoz_ – gondolta gúnyosan Piton, és Harry is ehhez mérten kapott kézhez egy cinikus tekintetet. A griffendéles érezte, hogy rosszkor jött, de azért belekezdett mondandójába.

– Rossz időzítés, utam? – kérdezte óvatosan a fiú.

– Takarodj innen, Potter! – mondta harapósan Piton.

– Csak az érdekel, hogy mennyit haladtak Hermione ügyében. Dumbledore professzor nincs itt.

– Akkor miért nem zaklatja McGalagonyt? - kérdezte gúnyosan Piton.

– Tudjuk, hogy 1978 - ban van – mondta Harry, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Lupin professzor mondta el – tette hozzá gyorsan Harry.

– Hát ez remek, Potter. Nem tudok többet, mint maga. Megtenné, hogy békén hagy? – mondta haragosan Piton, és rácsapta az ajtót a döbbent Harryre. Ezután öntött magának egy pohár lángnyelv whiskyt, és leült a kanapéra.

– _Miért? … Hermione… miért csináltad ez velem?_

Később megitta az álmatlan álom főztet és lefeküdt aludni.

***

Perselus és Hermione ebéd után a könyvtárban tanultak. Hermione jobban érezte magát most, hogy a fiú tudta a titkát. Egészen este nyolcig tanultak, és szinte minden tárgyat átvettek. Hermionét lenyűgözte a fiú tudása, és boldogan könyvelte el, hogy Perselus az első ember akivel lehet beszélgetni tudományos témákról is, nem csak arról az ostoba kviddicsről.

– Malazár szakállára, már este nyolc óra van – mondta Perselus egy ásítás kíséretében.

– Hát gyorsan telik az idő, ha jól mulatsz – mondta mosolyogva Hermione.

– Igazad van – mondta Perselus, és ő is elmosolyodott. Visszarakták a könyveket és elmentek.

– Még sétálnék egyet mielőtt lefeküdnék aludni – mondta Hermione, Perselus pedig bólintott, így a főbejárat felé indultak. Hermione teljesen elfelejtette azt, hogy telihold van, és Lupin szörnyen nézett ki reggel.

– Szerettem volna megköszönni a mai napot. Ez volt eddig a legjobb amióta itt vagyok – mondta mosolyogva Hermione.

– Hát az tény és való, hogy elég kellemes nap volt – értett egyet Perselus. A fúria fűz felé vették az útjuk, mikor a ziháló Sirius Black és James Potter rohantak feléjük.

– Fussatok marhák! – üvöltötte Sirius, és gyengéden a kastély irányába lökte Hermionét.

– Remus – suttogta Hermione mikor meglátta a vérfarkast a fa tövében. Azonnal megragadta Perselus kezét és úgy kezdtek el futni.

– Hol van Peter? – kérdezte James és hirtelen megtorpant.

– Nyugi, átváltozott – lihegte bizonytalanul Sirius.

– Vigyázz! – kiabálta James, mikor Lupin mindössze pár centire volt Hermionétól és Perselustól. Hermione el tudott ugrani, de Perselus nem volt elég gyors. Lupin a fiú mellkasába mélyesztette a körmeit, és Perselus elájult. Hermione oda akart hozzá rohanni, de Sirius lefogta.

– Nem tehetsz semmit, babám. Maximum köré vonhatsz egy védelmi bűbájt, de ne menj a közelébe – suttogta a fiú, és Hermione könnyes szemmel bólintott.

Pálcát ragadt és egy közepes erősségű pajzs bűbájt vont Perselus köré. Eközben Lupin Jamesre pillantott, de támadás helyett vonyított egyet, majd a tiltott rengeteg felé ment. James és Sirius nem voltak restek, rohanni kezdtek. Sirius rángatni akarta Hermionét, de a lány nem mozdult, Perselusszal maradt. Próbálta kitalálni, hogyan tudná visszajuttatni a fiút a kastélyba. Letérdelt mellé, és a fejét az ölébe húzta. Érezte, hogy a könnyei folynak le az arcán.

Hamarosan aztán mégis összeszedte minden erejét, és patrónust idézett. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy működni fog, mivel a háború óta nem csinálta, de remélte, hogy még képes rá. Sóhajtott egyet, majd kimondta a varázsigét. Nemsokára egy ezüst vidra szökkent ki a pálcájából. Hermione elmondta mi a baj, és azt is, hogy sürgősen szüksége lenne egy tanárra, majd elküldte a patrónust a kastélyba.

Miután a vidra eltűnt, sóhajtott egyet és megnézte Perselus sebeit. Nem voltak mélyek, csak nagyon véreztek. Mivel Hermionénak nem volt erőssége a gyógyítás, így inkább nem nyúlt a sebekhez. Perselus homlokát simogatta és reménykedett benne, hogy valaki meglátja a patrónusát. Pár órának tűnő perc után McGalagony sietett feléjük.

– Mi történt, Miss Jones? – kérdezte meghökkenve az idősebb boszorkány.

– Nem mondhatom el – mondta Hermione, mivel nem volt benne biztos, hogy McGalagony tud  Remus állapotáról.

– Mr. Lupin volt, nem igaz? – kérdezte a professzor, és Hermione bólintott.

– Vigyük Mr. Pitont a gyengélkedőre – mondta végül McGalagony, majd visszalebegtette Perselust a kastélyba. Útközben elismerően nézett Hermionéra.

– Nagyon szép patrónus volt, Miss Jones. Kitől tanulta – kérdezte érdeklődve.

– Igazából csak az elméletét tanultuk tavaly, de nem tehettem mást, muszáj volt gyakorlatba vinnem a tudásomat – füllentette Hermione, hiszen nem mondhatta azt, hogy James Potter fiától tanulta a 90-es években.

– Csodálatos volt – mondta elismerően McGalagony.

 Amint megérkeztek, a javasasszony rögtön kezelésbe vette Perselust. Kérte, hogy Hermione és McGalagony távozzanak, de Hermione nem volt hajlandó, így kénytelen volt megengedni neki, hogy Perselus mellett maradjon. Kitisztította a sebeket, majd nagy nehezen megitatott vele néhány bájitalt. Többek között vérképzőt és fájdalomcsillapítót. Rosszallóan megrázta a fejét Hermione jelenléte miatt, majd elment a lakrészébe. Hermione egy széket húzott Perselus ágya mellé és egész éjjel mellette maradt. Nem tudott aludni, mivel úgy érzete az ő hibájából sérült meg a fiú. Perselus az éjszaka közepén felébredt, és fájdalmasan felnyögött, mivel a fájdalomcsillapító hatása kezdett elmúlni.

– Ne mocorogj sokat, pihenned kell – suttogta Hermione miközben megfogta a kezét.

– Szerezz még… fájdalomcsillapítót – kérte reszelős hangon a fiú. Hermione bólintott, és sietve a bájitalos szekrényhez ment. Kivett két üvegcsét, az egyikben energia pótló volt a másikban pedig fájdalomcsillapító. Gyengéden megemelte a fiú fejét és segített neki, hogy meg tudja inni.

– Köszönöm – mondta végül Perselus és próbált felülni.

– Ne erőlködj, pihenned kell, Perselus! Próbálj visszaaludni. Én itt leszek ha bármire szükséged van. Ha pedig nem tudok segíteni azonnal szólok valakinek – mondta aggódva Hermione, és gyengéden kitűrte a haját a fiú arcából.

– Mondjuk Madam Pomfreynek? – kérdezte enyhe gúnnyal Perselus.

– _Basszus még legyengülve sem képes meghazudtolni önmagát_ – gondolta mosolyogva Hermione. – –– _Várjunk csak az a fiatal, szőke szépség Madam Pomfrey volna?_

– Ő Madam Pomfrey? – kérdezte ledöbbenve Hermione.

– Aha, ismered a jövőben? – kérdezte Perselus, és Hermione látta rajta, hogy elkezdett hatni a bájital, mivel kisimultak vonásai.

– Mondhatjuk – mondta Hermione mosolyogva.

– Na, de most aludj – tette hozzá pár perc múlva a lány.

– Csak ha megfogod a kezem, hogy tudjam, még itt vagy  – mondta Perselus, és Hermione bólintott. Gyengéden megfogta a kezét, míg a másikkal megsimogatta az arcát. Perselus halványan elmosolyodott és becsukta a szemét.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tizennegyedik Fejezet – Változó emlékek s érzelmek**

Piton nagyon korán ébredt és első dolga volt, hogy Dumbledore irodájába ment amint megmosakodott és felöltözött. Az idősebb varázsló az asztalánál ült és lassan felnézett mikor meghallotta, hogy valaki érkezett hozzá.

– Jó reggelt, Perselus. Szép napunk van, nemde? – mondta derűsen Dumbledore.

– Ez a nap minden, csak nem szép, Albus – mondta gúnyosan Piton, mire Dumbledore felhúzta a szemöldökét. Piton leült Dumbledoreral szemben és sóhajtott egyet.

– Mit tehetek érted? – kérdezte kisvártatva az igazgató.

– Nem bírom tovább, Albus – mondta mérgesen Piton.

– Micsodát? – kérdezte érdeklődve Dumbledore.

– Ezeket az átkozott változó emlékeket, és most nem az orrvérzésről meg a fejfájásról beszélek

– Értem, na és mi zavar bennük?

– Talán a tény, hogy tizennyolc évesen visszafordíthatatlanul beleszerettem Miss Grangerbe? – dünnyögte cinikusan Piton, majd Dumbledore márványasztalára csapott. Az igazgató egy darabig szótlanul ült.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte végül és megforgatta a szemét.

– Ne nézz rám már így! Tisztában vagyok a korkülönbséggel, és azzal, hogy a diákom, de az emlékeim megváltoztak. Amúgy pedig tizennyolc évesen szerettem bele. Te tudod a legjobban, hogy ilyesmi nem történt volna, ha Minerva nem osztogatna szíre-szóra időnyerőket a diákjainknak – mondta villámló tekintettel Piton.

– Nem tudok mit tenni – mondta Dumbledore elgondolkodva, majd hozzátette. – Kénytelen leszek elfogadni – húzta el a száját.

– Komolyan? – kérdezte döbbenten Piton.

– Nem tehetek ellene semmit, nem igaz? Amúgy is Miss Granger már nagykorú, Perselus. Ha veled akarna lenni, semmi közöm nem lenne hozzá. Ha így alakulna csak annyi a kérésem, hogy ne hozzátok nyilvánosságra, mivel mint tudjuk nem illendő dolog tanároknak a diákjaikkal ilyesféle kapcsolatba bonyolódniuk.

– Köszönöm, hogy ilyen jól fogadtad ezt az egészet, Albus – mondta Piton, és Dumbledore meglepetten nézett rá, hiszen a férfi nem gyakran szokott köszönetet mondani.

– Az emlékeim szerint, most november vége van ott is, és én éppen nagy levelezésekben vagyok a múzeummal. Nem tudok egyelőre többet, de mindenesetre dolgozom azon, hogy Miss Granger visszatérhessen.

– Tudom, hogy dolgozol rajta, csak kezdek megőrülni. Neked nincs annyi emléked vele, mint nekem – mondta alig hallgatóan Piton.

– Nem egyszerű, de még bírd ki egy darabig – mondta Dumbledore.

Piton sóhajtott egyet, és bólintott. Miután eljött Dumbledoretól, érezte hogy őrültség az amire készül, de mégis megtette.

Az utóbbi pár napban rengeteget olvasott az időnyerőkről, és megtalálta azt a könyvet is, amiben az állandókról volt szó. Tudta, hogy nem elég az, ha a múltban ismeri Hermionét, a könyv szerint a jövőben is tudnia kell valamennyit a lányról, hogy működjön. Hermione szerencsétlenégére, ő mindössze annyit tudott róla amennyi a hivatalos dokumentumokban szerepelt, illetve amennyit a lány megosztott vele 1978 - ban, vagyis vajmi keveset.

– _Beszélni Potterrel és Weasleyvel? Szánalmas, de muszáj lesz_ – gondolta ódzkodva, majd belépett a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe. Az ott tartózkodó diákok ledöbbenve néztek rá, de Piton nem zavartatta magát.

– Finnigan! – szólította meg Seamust mikor látta, hogy Potterék nincsenek ott.

– Igen, professzor úr? – kérdezett vissza az ír fiú lesütött tekintettel.

– Szólna Potternek és Weasleynek? – kérdezte Piton szigorúan.

Seamus bólintott, és sietve felment a hálókörletbe. Azt gondolta, hogy a fiúk valami hatalmas galibát csináltak, hiszen Piton nem szokott csak úgy beszambázni griffendéles fenségterületre, ha nem muszáj. Hamarosan Harryék lementek és meglepetten néztek Pitonra… vagyis Ron álla leesett, Harry pedig felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Jöjjenek, az irodámba megyünk – mondta hűvösen Piton, és a két fiú, mivel nem tudtak mit tenni, követték. Útközben Ron oldalba bökte Harry és halkan megkérdezte, hogy miért lehetnek büntetésbe, de Harry csak vállat vont. Amint odaértek, Piton becsukta az ajtót egy pálcaintéssel és egy disaudió bűbájt is felrakott a biztonság kedvéért, majd leült az asztalához. Intett a két megszeppent fiúnak, hogy üljenek le az első padba.

– Rendben, mint tudjuk Miss Hermione Granger 1978 - ban ragadt. Azért vannak itt, hogy segítsenek abban, hogy vissza tudjon térni ide – kezdte Piton hűvösen és távolságtartóan, viszont azt nem bírta megállni, hogy ne mondja ki Hermione teljes nevét. Valahogy egyre jobb érzéssel töltötte el Hermioneként emlegetnie a lányt.

–  Mit vár tőlünk? – kérdezte tiszteletlenül Harry.

– Azt, hogy hallgasson végig Potter, és utána tegye amit mondok – mondta Piton hűvösen. – Szóval… igen, az emlékeim megváltoztak, akárcsak annak a mihaszna Lupinnak… – Harry már nyitotta volna a száját, de Piton beléfojtotta a szót egy ártatlan non verbális varázslattal.

– Weasley, ha megszólal engedély nélkül, magát is elhallgattatom – mondta szigorúan Piton, majd folytatta. – Miss Granger azon dolgozik, hogy hozzájusson az időnyerője párjához. Viszont, mint köztudott, habár az olyanoknak, mint maguk nem, az iker időnyerő instabil egy állandó nélkül. Az állandó egy olyan személy, aki jelen van a múltban és a jövőben is. Mivel Miss Granger nem olyan sekélyes, mint maguk, volt annyi esze, hogy írjon nekem egy levelet, így az állandójává válhatok… viszont nem tudok róla szinte semmit, és a könyv szerint ha nem ismerem, nem fog működni ez az egész… szóval ezért vannak itt. Kérdezek, maguk válaszolnak – mondta Piton és feloldozta hallgatása alól Harryt.

– Oké, szóval azt várja tőlünk, hogy meséljünk Hermionéról – kérdezte ledöbbenve Ron. Piton bólintott.

– Mit kell tudnia róla? – kérdezte Harry és felhúzta a szemöldökét. Piton jó mardekáros módjára elgondolkodott azon, hogy most kihúzhatna Potterékből bármit, amit csak akarna, de végül mégis csak a legegyszerűbb kérdéseknél maradt.

– Mivel személyesebb dolgokra van szükség kezdjük valami egyszerűvel. Mi a kedvenc étele, színe, tantárgya, helye, könyve? – sorolta Piton, és látta, hogy Ron az elsőnél elveszett, így inkább Harryre nézett.

– Rendben van, ha tényleg ez kell ahhoz, hogy visszakapjuk Hermionét – mondta Harry és sóhajtott egyet. – A kedvenc étele a hal, bármilyen formában megeszi, bármikor, viszont más húst nem szívesen eszik, mivel állítása szerint nem szereti az ízét. A kedvenc színe a zöld és a mályva, mivel a tavaszra emlékeztetik. Kedvenc tantárgya nincs, mivel mindegyiket szereti amit felvett, de az utóbbi időben többet foglalkozott az átváltoztatástannal és a bájitaltannal.  A kedvenc helye Barcelona, bár csak egyszer volt ott, de nagyon tetszett neki. Itt a birtokon pedig a tóhoz szeret kimenni még a legnagyobb hidegben is. A kedvenc könyve pedig köztudottan a Roxfort Története, amit vagy százszor elolvasott – mondta Harry, és vett egy mély levegőt a végén. Piton közben jegyzetelt, amin Ron megforgatta a szemeit.

– Oké, Weasley most maga jön. Mi a kedvenc évszaka?

– Ez egyértelmű, a tél. A karácsony miatt. – mondta Ron és érződött, hogy nem hitte el, hogy ez működhet.

– Ez hogy segít? – kérdezte Harry.

– Csak segít – mondta Piton, majd folytatta. –Szereti a zenét?

– Igen, főleg a klasszikus zenét, habár a szülei miatt a régi mugli jazz slágereket is meghallgatja. Szeret operába járni, bár még a varázsvilágban soha nem volt. Egyszer említette, hogy szeretne elmenni – mondta Harry, és érződött a hangján, hogy nagyon hiányzik neki Hermione.

– Hogy hívják azt a vörös szörnyeteget, amit macskának nevez? – kérdezte pár perc gondolkodás után Piton. Ron visszafojtottan nevetett a szörnyeteg megnevezésen.

– Csámpás? – kérdezte rosszallóan Harry.

– Furcsa egy név egy macskának – dünnyögte Piton.

– Van még kérdése vagy mehetünk végre vacsorázni? – kérdezte Ron és a hasához kapott, ami egyre hangosabban korgott.

– Nincs több kérdésem, viszont azt érzem ez nem lesz elég ahhoz, hogy működjön a terv. Mi lenne ha mesélnének még Miss Granger életéről maguktól?

– Hermione megölne ha megtudná, hogy mit tervezek mondani, de ez a tény garantáltan az állandójával vagy mijévé tenné uram – mondta Ron, és már folytatta volna mikor Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Ha nem akarod, hogy Hermione tomboljon amikor visszatér nem mondasz többet – mondta Harry rémülten.

– De muszáj, nélküle soha nem fogunk levizsgázni évvégén, ráadásul hiányzik – mondta Ron kétségbeesetten.

– Milyen kedves, Weasley – dünnyögte megvetően Piton.

– Elmondom – mondta végül Ron, és belekezdett. – Akár hiszi, uram, akár nem Hermione a kezdetektől felnéz magára. Sosem értettük miért, hiszen maga nyíltan utálta, de valamiért mindig tisztelettel beszélt magáról. Mikor valaki szidta ő kiállt magáért, leállította őket. Harryvel van egy olyan érzésünk ,hogy Hermione, akármilyen beteges is, de valamiért vonzódik magához – mondta Ron, és szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban rázta ki a hideg Harryvel.

Piton ledöbbenten nézett rájuk, ezért Harry úgy érezte, mentenie kell a menthetőt.

– Ron úgy értette, hogy mindig felnézett magára – mondta Harry és elhúzta a száját.

– Maguk megbolondultak, Potter? – csattant fel Piton.

– Én csak… – kezdte Harry, de Piton belefojtotta szót.

– Menjenek… vacsorázni – mondta indulatosan Piton.

Harryéknek nem kellett kétszer mondania, amilyen gyorsan tudtak olyan gyorsan menekültek ki a bájitaltan professzor irodájából. Mikor Piton egyedül maradt visszament a lakosztályába, és elolvasta a jegyzeteit amiket felírt, miközben Potterék meséltek.

– _Intelligens, művelt, és azokat a dolgokat szereti, mint én… Kedvelt engem már ezelőtt a huzavona előtt? Hihetetlen… lehetetlen… mi oka lett volna rá? Hogy kedvelhet engem? Mindig gonosz voltam vele, soha nem ismertem el a tudását, ami amúgy elismerésre méltó lenne… ráadásul még szép és csinos is a korabeli lányokhoz viszonyítva. Miért pont én kellenék neki? Nem vagyok vak, nem illek hozzá… jó vicc... egy gyönyörű tizennyolc éves boszorkánynak nem lehet egy olyan pincerém a párja, mint én… ráadásul még veszélyeztetném a hírnevét is … az ex-halálfalókat nem fogadja el a társadalom... nem tehetem ennek ki Hermionét, nem lehet nő az életemben… nem… nem gondolok rá… nem tehetem… pedig most is ő jár az eszembe_ – gondolta Piton, és utálta magát azért, hogy túlságosan megkedvelte Hermionét. Még saját magának is nehezen vallotta be, hogy a szíve még ver, és képes ilyesmit érezni.

 _– Elég mára már a gondolkodásból és az aggódásból, ha most így állok hozzá mi lesz ha Hermione hazatér? –_ Piton sóhajtott egyet, és újra elolvasta Hermione levelét miután visszaült a kedvenc foteljébe. Tudta, hogy nem szabadna beleszeretnie, de már késő volt, már megtette és semmit sem tehetett ellene. Akarta Hermionét, sőt szüksége volt rá. Félbehajtotta a levelet és a szívéhez szorította, majd egy gyengéd csókot lehelt rá mielőtt visszatette volna a borítékba.

– Csak arra kérlek, hogy tarts ki, nemsokára visszatérsz ide, ahová tartozol – suttogta, majd letette a levelet a dohányzóasztalra. Hamarosan lezuhanyozott és lefeküdt az ágyába, de nem itta meg a bájitalt, ezúttal álmodnia akart Róla.

***

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott mikor látta, hogy Perselus elaludt. Lassan elengedte a fiú kezét, és elővette a naplóját táskájából.

_Kedves Naplóm!_

_Azt sem tudom hol kezdjem az írást. Ezért inkább csak azt írom le ami felzaklatott. Remus farkasformában megtámadta Perselust. Annyira féltem, hogy elveszítem… és ez olyan furcsa érzés volt. Nem értem mi történik velem. Perselus tudja, hogy a jövőből jöttem és egész jól fogadta. Azt hiszem kedvel, sőt biztos vagyok benne, hisz beismerte. Az a baj, hogy én is egyre jobban kedvelem. Hogy miért baj ez? Talán azért, mert a jövőbeli énje gyűlöl. Félek, hogy most beleszeretni,  aztán ha visszatérek a jövőbe már nem akarna engem, és tudom, hogy ebbe belehalnék. Nem tudom, mi tévő legyek, csak azt tudom, hogy most nem tudok aludni, mivel túlságosan aggódom érte, illetve túl sok gondolat van a fejemben._

_H.G._

Hermione sóhajtott egyet és egy pálcaintéssel megszárította a tintát mielőtt becsukta volna a naplóját. Levette a cipőjét és lefeküdt a Perselus melletti ágyra. Nem tudott aludni, de legalább pihent kicsit. Hosszú napja volt és tudta, hogy a következő még hosszabb lesz.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Tizenötödik Fejezet – Nincs másom, csak a szívem_ **

Perselus állapota rohamosan javult, és pár nap múlva Madam Pomfrey ki is engedte a gyengélkedőről. A sebei szépen gyógyultak, szerencsére a vérképzőbájital és az energiapótló segített. A hegek igaz megmaradtak, de legalább nem lett semmi súlyosabb szövődménye a balesetnek. Az elkövetkező héten Hermione segített neki bepótolni az elmaradását, hiszen jó néhány órát kihagyott. Minden délután együtt tanultak takarodóig és ezek az alkalmak egyre közelebb hozták őket egymáshoz. Hermione bátran merte állítani, hogy Perselus volt a legjobb barátja 1978 – ban. Igaz Remust és Lilyt is nagyon kedvelte, de Perselus olyasvalakivé vált aki megértette, hiszen tudta az igazat… tudta honnét jött a lány. Hermione szeretett időt tölteni vele. Szerette, hogy bármiről képesek voltak elbeszélgetni, és azt is, hogy ha nem volt témájuk, a fiúval lehetett csendben olvasni. Meg merte kockáztatni, hogy Perselus intelligenciája felért az övéhez. Ritkán mondott ilyet, de a fiú tényleg nagyon okos volt. Ez a bizonyos nap ugyanúgy kezdődött, mint a többi, leszámítva, hogy Hermione négy hónapja érkezett 1978 – ba. Sóhajtott egyet mikor tudatosult benne, hogy milyen gyorsan telt az idő.  Már csak egyetlen nap volt a karácsonyi bálig és még semmi híre nem volt a másik időnyerőről, ezért elhatározta, hogy a legtöbbet fogja kihozni az estéből. A gondolataiba volt temetkezve, mikor Lily hangja visszazökkentette a valóságba.

– Mió, holnap van a nagynap nekem meg nincs egy árva rongyom se amit felvehetnék. El kéne menni Roxmortsba venni valami. McGalagony professzor biztos kienged minket ha megkérjük – mondta Lily, és látszott rajta, hogy egyszerre aggódott és volt izgatott.

– Oh hát én arra gondoltam, hogy átváltoztatom valamelyik ruhámat, mivel nincs valami sok pénzem, nem tudnék újat venni – mondta Hermione és elhúzta a száját. Lily ledöbbenten nézett szobatársára.

– Hát szerencsés vagy, hogy jó vagy átváltoztatástanból, én sajnos ezt nem mondhatom el magamról – mondta halkan Lily és sóhajtott egyet.

– Hát ha szeretnéd neked is csinálhatok valamit – ajánlotta fel Hermione, mire Lily a nyakába ugrott örömében.

– Tényleg megtennéd? – kérdezte boldogan.

– Persze, csak mutasd meg milyenre gondoltál. Nincs egy újságod vagy valami?

– Van egy mugli divatújságom ha az megfelel – mondta Lily és sietve a ládájához ment. Mikor visszatért Hermione mellé, kettő hetvenes évekbeli divatlapot adott neki.

– Melyik tetszik? – kérdezte Hermione.

– A 65. oldalon a halványrózsaszín strassz köves, de egy vagyonba kerülhet – mondta álmodozva Lily míg Hermione fellapozta az újságot.

– Az biztos, hogy ez egy kisebb vagyon, mivel Versace – mondta Hermione, és nyugtázta, hogy Harry biztos, hogy nem az anyja ízlését örökölte, hisz Lilynek jó érzéke volt a ruhákhoz.

– Amúgy igazak a hírek, hogy Pitonnal mész? – kérdezte Lily,é s Hermione saját magát is meglepve elpirult. Lily felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem tette szóvá.

– Igazak, de csak mert segít nekem a bájitaltanban és ez az ára – mondta Hermione kínosan.

– Na persze, de nem ítélkezem. Neked melyik ruha tetszik? – váltott témát a vörös lány.

– Ez a zöld Chanel – mutatott Hermione egy hosszú, sötétzöld, strassz köves ruhára.

– Túl mardekáros – mondta Lily és megrázta a fejét.

– Én imádom – mondta nevetve Hermione, majd hozzátette. – Hozz valamit amit átváltoztathatunk.” Mondta a lány és Lily már pattant is. Hamarosan két sokat mosott pulóvert tett az ágyra.

– Megfelelnek? – kérdezte, de Hermione csak bólintott és pálcát ragadt. Halkan elsuttogott egy varázsigét, mire az egyik pulóver helyén már Lily álomruhája hevert. Lilynek nem volt ideje felocsúdnia ámulatából, mert Hermione már változtatta át a másik pulóvert is a saját ruhájává.

– Ez hihetetlen, mégis hogy a fenében tudsz olyan varázsigéket amiket csak hetedév végén tanítanak? – kérdezte ámulattal Lily miközben felkapta a ruháját az ágyról és a tükörhöz sietett. Maga elé tartotta és sóhajtott egyet.

– Ez lenyűgöző – mosolyodott el. Hermione sóhajtott egyet, hogy a lány elfelejtkezett korábbi kérdéséről, hisz nem tudta mit válaszolhatna neki.

– Amúgy a tiéd is szép… fogadok, hogy tetszeni fog neki – mondta Lily, és elhúzta a száját mikor Pitonra utalt.

– Biztos, de nem emiatt választottam ezt a ruhát, hanem mert alapból is szeretem a zöld színt – füllentette Hermione és elpirult. Tényleg szerette a zöldet, de ekkor Perselus miatt választotta ezt a bizonyos ruhát. Maga sem értette, hogy miért akarta lenyűgözni, de valamiért szerette volna felkelteni a fiú figyelmét.

– Na persze – mondta Lily  és megcsóválta a fejét. Látszott rajta, hogy mondani akar valamit, de végül mégsem tette. Felállt és akasztóra tette új ruháját, majd visszaült Hermione mellé.

– Köszi a ruhát, Mió – mondta mosolyogva Lily, és megölelte. Hermione is vállfára tette ruháját, majd zsebórájára nézett.

– Lassan menni kéne reggelizni ha oda akarunk érni bájitaltanra – mondta a lány, Lily pedig bólintott. Gyorsan elkészültek és lementek a nagyterembe reggelizni. Órára már a fiúkkal együtt mentek.


End file.
